


Making Ends Meet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Points of View, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This fic will be similar in content to Birthday Bash and Just friends. This is an Au fic. Justin is a down and out art student hoping to intern at Vangaurd... he has never had a sexual experience before but knows what he wants. Come and see how these two worlds collide. Told in point of view format.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Same boring thing, every fucking day. I get up, alone. I shower, I brush my teeth. I get dressed.

I go to school on a regular bus. Good ole Port Authority of Allegheny County, serving all of downtown Pittsburgh and its suburbs. Only problem is, the buses are too small and over crowded. By the time the bus arrives at my stop at six fifty-five AM, it is standing room only. Somehow, I always wind up standing in front of the same guy, and sometimes, I think he looks for me, in fact I know he does. He gets off on standing so close to me. I can feel his hard dick rubbing against my ass. 

I was put off at first, tried moving away from him, but there was no where to move, the bus was so packed. Finally, I just let him have his fun and figured hey, why not? It was the most action I'll ever see. See, I live alone, in a run down section of town. At seventeen years young, I've had my share of ups and downs. Mostly downs, but I deal. I was fortunate enough to get a partial scholarship to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. Partial as in they pay for school and books but I still need money to live on. 

My parents divorced six years ago and my father left my mother penniless. I forced myself to excel in school and graduated a year early so I could go to work and help my mom, then the scholarship happened. It was a blessing and a hardship rolled into one. My art has always been my escape from life but especially from myself and my demons that rage within me. See, I realized I was not like other guys my age. I was not attracted to girls. My fantasies always involved other boys. I was really nuts about it at first, thinking there was something wrong with me, but then I read some books on homosexuality and realized that just because I felt the way I did, there was nothing wrong with me. 

I never told anyone about it, too afraid of the stereotypes that unfortunately went along with being a young gay boy in the middle of nowhere. So at my mother's insistence, I accepted the scholarship and now I need to find a job to pay for the place I call home; which was one step above a cardboard box. 

School was a big help, providing me with leads to places that hire young hard working artists. I even managed to get myself an interview at an advertising agency called Vanguard. That's later on today after school. So here I ride, standing, while a stranger gets a thrill that I have never known. 

Brian's POV 

"Fucking Idiots" I scream out in my office. Why am I working with a bunch of fucking no talent know nothing artists who can't put together a concept without me up their ass?

I storm out of my office and take the elevator down to the third floor art department. Everyone's head turns to look at me as I enter. I stare at the motley group, anger visible in every part of my body. They stare back, fear in their eyes. Good, they should be scared, because if I had my way, every single one of them would be pounding the pavement looking for a new job. 

I see my victim, I stalk over to him and slam the copies on his table. "Mind telling what this crap is?" I seethe over him. I see his eyes searching mine for the right answer. "Um, it's the artwork for the Mercer Box Company ad, Mister Kinney." He says. "You call this artwork? My two year old son can do better work than this." I answer back. 

Just then the head of the department, Fred some fucking buddy, I forget his name, comes over and asks, "Is there a problem, Mister Kinney?" I turn my glare on him. "Yeah, you don't have an artist worth shit in this department; hire some new people, Now!" I shout the last word getting my point across. "Actually, Mister Kinney, we are hiring a new intern, in fact he is here right now, Justin, come meet who you'll be working for." He gestures over across the room and that's when I see him. Fresh, young, blond, ripe. My gaydar went off loud and clear. He approached tentatively. "Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney. Brian is the top ad executive in the company. Mr. Kinney, Justin Taylor is a student at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine arts and comes highly recommended." Fred finished. 

I notice a little shake in the blond's hand as he extends it toward me and says, "It's nice to meet you." I felt a shock the moment my hand is in his, like a thousand volt jolt shooting straight through my arm and down to my dick. I keep my composure although it's difficult, "Got any samples of your work?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the baby blue ones staring nervously at me. "Yeah, Sure." He answers and pulls his hand from mine to reach for a valise. I asked myself why I am already missing the heat from his grip? He opens up the valise on a nearby desk and steps away for me to look. I finally remove my eyes from him and look through his portfolio. I have to say that I am impressed by what I see, the kid is very talented, now if he can follow instructions, we may have something here. "Not bad." I say. I don't want to sound too impressed. Turning to Freddy I say. "Have him re-work the ad and bring it to me before the end of the day."

I have to leave the office now, before my hard on rips through my pants. 

Pausing to look down at my new employee, I say, "don't let me down." As I leave, I can't resist brushing past him, letting him feel my hardness. 

Justin's POV 

I know I felt something as Mr. Kinney walked by me. The walking wet dream was hard as a rock and brushed right past me. I have never been so turned on before. I use my valise to hide my own boner, praying that Fred doesn't notice. 

I felt a jolt when he shook my hand and maybe it was my imagination but I think he felt it too. I wonder if that is good or bad, but I don't have time to analyze it, Fred is talking to me.

"Well, Justin, you survived the first test." Fred said. I look at him strangely, and then he explains. "Not many people get through a conversation with Mr. Kinney without becoming flustered, and to top it off, he seemed to really like your work. So lets not keep him waiting, I have a desk over here you can borrow until we get you one of your own." Fred said.

He sat me down with all the paper work and details of the campaign for the box company.

I studied the slogan and immediately had a million ideas on how to bring it to life. I read the copy Mr. Kinney had provided and included all the elements he wanted as well as a few of my own. Once my pencil hit the paper, I never looked up. 

I really had two different ideas on how I thought the slogan could be depicted, but in the end decided on my first idea and sketched it out. When I was finished with my rough draft I showed it to Tim. Fred was out of the office and I really wanted feedback. Tim was the original artist that Mr. Kinney had a problem with, but I had forgotten about that and showed him my rough draft. 

"He won't like it." Tim said. He offered no explanation when I questioned him on what was wrong with it. I felt deflated, I looked over the notes again and sat back down and sketched out my other idea. Once that was completed, Fred was back and I showed him the second one, too fearful to show him the original idea. He only glanced at it quickly, "Looks good Justin, now run that up to Kinney's office for his approval before he comes down and chews our heads off." Fred said. He was packing up to leave, it was almost 5 o'clock. 

I made my way up to Mr. Kinney's office and smiled a nervous smile at the pretty blonde secretary. "Mr. Kinney wanted to see these as soon as they were ready." I said to her. She smiled sweetly at me and asked my name. Then she buzzed into Mr. Kinney's office.  
"Justin Taylor is here with the Mercer ad sketches." She said. "About Time." Came the gruff voice over the intercom. "I'll send him in and then I'm going home. Good night." She answered back. "Go right in," she told me. 

I took a deep breath and opened the door to his office.

He was sitting at his desk, lap top open in front of him. He closed the screen and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Dazzle me." He said, blandly.

I stood up and placed my sketches on the desk in front of him. He looked at them silently for a moment and as my nervousness built, I started talking, explaining my reason for designing the ad the way I did. 

After listening, he sat back in his chair and looked at me, I felt naked in front of him, like he was scrutinizing me. "This all you got?" he asked. He noticed me holding some other sketches in my hand. I had grabbed the sketches of my original idea by accident. He saw my hesitation. "Oh these are nothing." I said. He stuck his hand out and said. "Let me decide that." I reluctantly handed them over to him, cursing my stupidity.

He cocked an eyebrow when he looked at these sketches and I felt myself bite my tongue. 

"Why weren't you going to show me these?" he asked me. "Well I didn't think they were any good." I stammered, "I showed them to Tim…" I started to explain. 

"That was your first mistake." Mr. Kinney said. "He doesn't know jack shit about designing a good ad campaign. I want these. Tomorrow, when you come in, have Fred show you how to enlarge and color these."

I don't think I reacted right away. Then I found my voice, "Th- thank you, Mr. Kinney." I said, extending my hand. Mr. Kinney stood and took my hand firmly in his. "Nice to have you aboard, Taylor." He said and again I felt a heat radiating up through my arm and directly to my groin. I pulled away quickly, I had to stop this. "I'll have these for you tomorrow, then." I said, taking my sketches and leaving the office. 

I went back down to the art department which had cleared out. I had no one to share my good fortune with, but it was just as well, I was still breathing heavy from the encounter with the hunky ad exec. I packed up my stuff and headed outside.

The sky was very ominous looking as I arrived outside. I saw the bus pulling away from the corner. Shit! It would be another twenty-five minutes before the next bus and the sky didn't look like it would hold out that long. Just my luck, the bus stop had no canopy; I was going to get soaked. As if on cue, a lighting bolt lit up the sunset sky and the rain began to pour. 

I noticed a black Corvette pull up to the bus lane and roll down its window. Great, someone must want me to give them directions. "Taylor," I hear someone say. I bend over to peer inside the car and see Mr. Kinney behind the wheel. "Get in," he says. I hesitate, I am already soaking wet. As if he can read my mind, he says, "Its leather, It'll dry right off, now get in," he says. This time I don't hesitate.

I climb inside the car and put my dripping valise on the floor by my feet. I can see water drops falling off my hair that is now plastered to my head. I must look like a drowned rat. 

"Thanks," I say. "Don't you have a car?" he asks me. I just shake my head. "Well, are you going to direct me to your house, or are you going to wait until we need a boat to get there?" He says glibly. 

I smile despite my dampness and give him directions to my humble hovel.

Brian's POV 

I had to calm my dick down when Cynthia buzzed me to say the blonde boy ass was here. Well she didn't quite say it that way but that's what my cock said. I made sure to have a poker face when he entered the office. 

I stared at him for a few moments, imaging him laying naked across my desk. I had to shift in my seat.

He looked nervous setting the sketches down in front of me and proved it by running at the mouth. I studied the sketches. They were good, better than good. Better than anything I had seen from the dumbasses in that department, but still, something was not quite right.

I noticed the other sketches in his hand and was curious as to why he held them back. 

When I looked at those and heard his explanation, it made sense. These were exactly what I was looking for and Tim must have realized it too. Finally somebody with a clue. I gave him instructions on how to proceed, then sent him on his merry little way. I watched his ass as he left, still imagining him naked. 

I pick up the phone and call Mikey. "Nine o'clock, be ready. Babylon." I say, then hang up. I needed a night of nameless fucking and sucking to take my mind off the blonde bubble butt. 

I head on out and get in my 'Vette and start the drive in the pouring rain towards my loft. 

Something catches my eye, something blonde and wet. It's that kid. What the fuck is he doing standing in the rain? It takes me a minute to realize he is at the bus stop. I pull over and roll down the passenger window. I call out to him and tell him to get in. I finally found a decent artist and I don't want him calling out sick the first week on the job, I reason with myself. After a moment he gets in and after a brief chat we are on our way to his place.

During the ride it's hard to keep my mind focused on the road. When I glance at him I see a drop of water drip down his neck and under his t-shirt. In my mind's eyes I travel with that drop of water all way down to…I shake myself. What the fuck am I doing?

I noticed the neighborhood rapidly deteriorating, and before long he tells me to pull over to what looks like an abandoned building. 

"Thanks," he says, starting to open the door. I put my hand on his arm. "You're not getting out here, it's not safe." I say glaring at the man that strolls by too slowly. "Um, I have to," he says, "This is my place." He gestured toward the building. 

"You live in an abandoned building?" I ask him. "It's not as bad as it looks," he says, then adds, "Okay it is, but its four walls and a roof and right now it's drier than me." He finished. 

I look up at the building, "I think you are playing the starving artist routine a bit too realistic." I say. Then he smiles a smile that I think I will never forget the rest of my life, it lights up the dark interior of my car. "Thanks again for the ride, Mr. Kinney." He says. "I'd invite you up but if you left your car, it wouldn't be here when you came back down." 

I simply nod and watch him get out of the car. I don't pull away just yet, I make sure he gets in his building. He turns to wave, then is gone from my sight. I was going to try and pull away from the curb but there is a woman with a shopping cart full of stuff blocking my way. She looks at me and points her finger at me, then walks off. I shake my head and finally pull out. 

The whole ride home, my mind was wondering what life must be like for my newest employee. To live in such strife… there was no way I would want to live like that. I pull up to my loft and look at the building. "Thankfully I don't have to." I say, finishing my thought out loud. 

Justin's POV

I ride in silence in the fancy sports car. I can only imagine what kind of money he must make to afford such a nice ride. 'I bet his house is even nicer.' I think to myself. I direct him to pull up in front of my building and notice the strange look on his face. He grabs my arm as I make to exit the car. He looks concerned. I tell him that it's not as bad as it looks, then admitted I lied, it is, but hey it had four walls and a roof, drier than me.

I almost consider inviting him up but then changed my mind for two reasons. Number one, he may think I am trying to be nice to him because he is my boss and number two, I'd be really concerned for the safety of his car if he left it out here. I smile and thank him again and go into my building. I still see him watching me as I shut the door; I give a little wave and then proceed up the stairs to my apartment. 

Up the five flights of steps I listen to the sounds of the building. Babies crying, couples arguing, phones ringing and television and radios playing very loudly. "Home sweet home." I say to myself and unlock my door. 

I immediately head for the bathroom, strip off my wet clothes and dry myself off. I pull on my pajamas then head to the kitchen area. I open my fridge and groan. I meant to stop and pick something up to eat before I got home. My cupboard was bare. I look outside the window, the rain was still coming down in buckets. My stomach growls in protest. "Sorry, not tonight." I say, patting it. I decide its best to just go to bed and get up early and get something to eat before school. 

I crawl under the covers and fall immediately asleep, my dreams filled with a tall handsome man wearing a designer suit. 

Brian's POV

I finally crawl into bed after a lackluster evening of mediocre blow jobs and a quick fuck in the back room of Babylon. My mind was elsewhere. Justin Taylor had invaded my waking thoughts and when I went to sleep that night, he was even in my dreams.

 

Justin's POV

I stretch languidly and look over at the clock, "SHIT!" I yell. It's quarter after seven. I pick up my alarm clock that obviously is malfunctioning. I throw it at the wall in frustration. I have an eight am class this morning and I will miss the bus if I am not ready in fifteen minutes. I jump out of bed and run to the shower. Taking the quickest shower in history and brushing my teeth, I throw on some clothes, grab my valise and run out the door. 

I see the bus closing its doors and catch up to it in time to pound on the doors, thankfully the driver is in a good mood this morning and lets me in. Standing room only as usual and as always the resident perv takes a position behind me, pressing his dick against my ass. My mind drifts back to the hardness I felt when Mr. Kinney walked past me. I feel my own cock start to respond at the memory. 

I feel the man's hot breath on my neck, and then he speaks. "I knew you liked it blondie." He had never spoken to me before. I see his chin resting on my shoulder and he is looking down. I follow his gaze and see my underwear-clad cock sticking out through the zipper that I had undoubtly forgotten to zip shut in my haste to get out the door. 

I roll my eyes. Great. I don't bother to explain that it is not his actions that made me hard but rather the memory of a god that I work for. My one hand is holding my valise, the other is holding onto the bar. I dare not bend down to put the valise down, he would think I was shoving my ass into him, so I opt for taking my hand off the bar and attempt to fix my zipper. Bad idea. The bus jerks to a stop and I end up falling back into the man. He takes this unlucky chain of events to hold me around the waist and slip his hand inside my open zipper, gripping my cock. The bus then lurches forward and I pull on the man's hand with both of my hands, trying to wrench it free from my cock. He gives a little chuckle but holds firmly and even manages to stroke it a few times. 

"Let go of me!" I say through gritted teeth. If any one is noticing my struggles, they do nothing to help. I try elbowing him in the ribs, but he is holding me too close and I can't hit him hard enough. I do manage to turn around. Now I'm facing him and he grins down at me. He thinks I am giving him more access as he slips his fingers inside the waistband of my underwear, brushing the tip of my cock, but he doesn't know me very well. I bring my knee up and hit dead center. It was so worth it to see his smile turn into a grimace of pain. He removes his hands from me to clutch his balls, that's my cue to zip up and grab my valise. I am still a few blocks from the school, but fuck it. I get off the bus, I've had enough. I see him glaring at me as the bus continues on and for the first time I laugh. "Serves you right mother fucker!" I shout at him as the bus moves out of sight. 

"Damn that felt good." I say and then rush the last few blocks to school. 

All during class my stomach is growling with good reason. I had not fed it since yesterday morning. There is not time though, as soon as my classes for the day are over, I am on yet another bus to take me to work.

Fred greets me as I enter, "Hey, Justin. I hear the big guy liked your work. He told me to get you started on the coloring and printing of it." 

Over the next few hours I learned how to scan, colorize and bring to life my art. It was an amazing process. The results were incredible. I noticed Tim wasn't looking very happy but that was his problem. When they were completed Fred told me to take them upstairs for the final stamp of approval. I gladly did so, just happy to be in the same room with Mr. Kinney again. 

The blonde secretary, whose name is Cynthia I found out, recognized me from yesterday and announced me. I went in and felt the same butterflies in my chest that I had before, whenever I looked at the handsome executive. 

"You look more presentable today." He said to me and I smile. "And I have the designs done as well." I say, showing more confidence than before. 

I place them on his desk and wait expectantly. He picks up each one and looks them over carefully. He puts them together and holds them out to me. "Nice work, Taylor" He said. "It's a go. Have them enlarged and put on black stock." 

I take the copies from him and at that moment, my stomach makes a very loud, very obnoxious growl. I instinctively clutch one hand to my stomach and feel my face redden. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney." I say.

"When's the last time you ate, Taylor?" he asks me. "I…um…well, my stomach it's usually loud anyways…um but I should probably get something to eat and I will, after work." I stutter and stammer out the sentence. 

He stared at me for a few minutes. "Well," he says standing up and handing me the copies. "I'm going out to get something right now, why don't you join me. My treat for a job well done." Mr. Kinney said. 

Before I could tell him it wasn't necessary, my stomach answered for me. Mr. Kinney smiled, "I'll take that as a yes. Run those down to the art department and meet me out front."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney" were the only words I could say. I left his office and headed back to the art department. 

I gave Fred the instructions then told him that Mr. Kinney was taking me out to eat because he was proud of the work I had done. Fred looked at me like I had two heads. 

"He never takes anyone other than clients out to eat." Fred said. I just shrugged, what do I know I'm new here, I thought. 

I was letting my hunger guide me now. I decided to leave my valise and wait outside for Mr. Kinney. I expected him to just go out to one of the small restaurants or Deli's along the street, so I was surprised to see the now familiar 'vette pull up at the curb. 

I didn't question. I just got in and went along for the ride. 

Brian's POV 

I see the confidence in Taylor the minute he enters my office. It's even more obvious when I look at the work he did on colorizing and printing. I then see his look of confidence disappear as he stomach rumbles loudly.

My mind thinks back to the night before and the dilapidated building he lived in and before I can stop myself, I am asking him to join me for a bite to eat. I don't stop to ask myself why I care if he has eaten or not. Upon hearing the second rumble, I accept that as a yes and tell him to meet me out front.

I go get my car, I already know where I am taking him. Nobody can feed a hungry boy like Deb can. Liberty Diner, here we come. 

I pull up right in front and park the car. Justin gets out and waits until I come around the side of the car. I notice his wide-eyed expression of the young gay men walking arm and arm, hand in hand, even kissing. He obviously hasn't been down here before. 

I chuckled and place a hand on the small of his back, pushing him toward the diner door. I dismiss the tingle I feel as my hand lightly brushes the skin that has been exposed as his t-shirt rode up in the back. 

I open the door and follow him in, Looking at his ass as he walks up the few steps, my pants tighten. He stops just inside, taking in the surroundings. I again place my hand on the small of his back, the T-shirt had righted itself, but I fixed that, slipping my fingers under it to again feel his warm skin. I guide him toward a booth near the back. I notice the patrons checking him out as I walk beside him, he seems oblivious to their stares though. I let my fingers trace along to his side before I take a seat in the booth. He sits opposite me. 

Enter stage right, Debbie. "Hey Brian. Who's the cupcake?" she asks, handing us menu's. I don't take mine, she knows what I want. She puts the menu down and writes. "Turkey on whole wheat no mayo" she says. Debbie looks at Justin, "Do you need some more time, sweetie?" Justin hesitates, I interject, "Bring him the biggest burger and fry platter you have." I tell her taking the menu from him. Then he does that thing again, that smile.  
"That okay with you, Sunshine?" Debbie asks him. Still smiling he nods his head yes.  
She leaves to put in the orders. 

"She knew what you wanted.You must come here a lot." Justin said. I smirk and say, "You could say that." He turns to look around the diner and my mind pictures him naked, this time on the table in front of me, like a feast. He turns back and catches me staring at him. I see him blush, but there is no way he knows what I am thinking. 

Justin's POV

We drive for about fifteen minutes and Mr. Kinney pulls up in front of a diner. I get out of the car and couldn't help my stares. There were men walking arm and arm and some were even kissing each other, right on the street. I had never seen such public displays of affection between two men. I wonder why he brought me here, then I almost panic. He must know somehow… he must know I am gay. I must have looked at him strangely and he figured it out…shit! I feel his hand on my back guiding me to the diner door. It feels nice. Once inside I am again distracted by the couples…so many good looking guys, none as good-looking as the one I am with and they all know it too, I feel their eyes watching him as he again puts his hand on my back steering me toward a booth. I feel his fingertips dance across my back to my side and I almost giggle. 

I watch as a red wigged waitress comes over to our table, She knows Brian… even knows what he is going to order. She asks me what I want and I freeze. I want everything and anything. I want the man sitting across from me. I want…I want… Then Mr. Kinney fills in the lost thought, ordering me a burger and fries. I smile up at her…that'll be just fine.   
I ask him if he comes here often since the waitress already knew what he wanted…he was very evasive but I got the impression he was a regular.

I turn to look around the diner...if he is a regular than he must be…

I don't finish my though but turn back to see him staring at me and there is something in his stare, almost a hunger, like he can see right through me to the inside. My face gets red, I feel it. 

Mr. Kinney then asks me some personal questions. I answer them as honestly as I can. He asked me how I came to live where I live. I explained about my partial scholarship and how it only covers school supplies not living expenses. How my folks are divorced and my mother doesn't have any money, at least not any I would take from her. I explained how I used up my savings just to get the apartment, which led me to seek employment at Vangaurd. He sat there and listened while I rambled on, nodding at times. Then he asked a loaded question.

Mr.Kinney asked why my dad didn't help out with expenses. I wanted to say because he is a homophobic, prick, asshole who hates me, but I didn't. I just kind of shrugged my shoulders. I didn't need to burden him with my family troubles. 

The food then arrived and I was grateful for two reasons. It took the conversation away from my family and FOOD! I tried not to act like a hungry animal, but that was in fact what I was. I groaned at the first bite of the burger. I can't even remember the last time I had one. Usually my meals are cereal and if I'm lucky peanut butter goes on sale and I can make an actual sandwich. Everything tasted so good.

Brians POV

I listen to Taylor's explanation of why he lives where he does. I had to ask, I had to know what would drive someone to live under such conditions. It all made sense, sort of. His partial scholarship, his mother being divorced and I sensed he wanted to make his own way in the world. 

When I asked about his dad, I saw him tense up a bit. He doesn't answer me and seems relieved when the food arrives. I am not sure of its because it changes the subject or because he is starving. I get my answer when I hear him groan at the bite of the burger. My dick reacts instantly. It thinks the moaning is a call for action, which it usually is, but not this time, at least not yet. 

Its almost erotic watching him eat, the way his lips smack, the look on his face. I have to shake myself, suddenly I am not hungry, at least not for food. I just pick at my sandwich and shift uncomfortably in my seat. 

He finishes off his meal and looks at me almost embarrassed. I decide a little bit of teasing is order. "It's nice to know my employees have such healthy appetites. I know if they are hungry, they are more than likely to produce quality work." I smirk at him, but he is quick. He has a comeback. He says, "Well if you liked my last work and I did that when I was hungry, wait until you see what I can do when I am full." He smirks back at me. I'm in trouble.

"Well if you are so sure of yourself then, hot shot, how about taking a look at another proposal I am working on?" I ask. "Sure thing, Mr. Kinney." He answers.

"I'm gonna piss," I say. "Then we will head on back." I make my way to the bathroom.

I take a few extra minutes to will my hard on away and then return back to him only to find another guy sitting in the booth where I had been with a big ice cream sundae in front of Justin. The guy smartly gets up as I approach but leans over and whispers something in Justin's ear, something that makes him smile shyly. I see him also shove a paper in his hand. I know what it contains.

Justin's POV

The food is so good, I eat every last bit. When I am done I noticed he has barely touched his food, if I knew him better I would ask to eat his share too but he is my boss; don't want to appear too greedy.

He then switches the focus back to work, making a joke about being hungry makes a better worker, but I disagree and tell him to be sure and see what I can do when I am full. He seems to accept that as a challenge and asks me to take a look at something else he has in the works when we get back to Vangaurd. Then he says we will leave once he goes to the bathroom. 

As soon as the bathroom door closes another boy slips into the seat Mr. Kinney had vacated. Just as quickly, Debbie sits this huge ice cream sundae in front of me. "On me, " The boys says introducing himself as Toby. Toby explains that he wanted me to have something so sweet because I looked so sweet. I feel my face redden. No boy has ever come on to me like this before, I didn't know what to say. Toby then said he would be insulted if I didn't eat it and who was I to turn away free ice cream. I dug in. He then asked me if the guy I was with was my boyfriend. I laughed, saying "don't I wish." Then realized I admitted something to myself as well as him. I quickly cover, "he is my boss."  
Then, as if on cue, Mr. Kinney comes out of the bathroom. 

Toby quickly exits the booth but not before whispering to me, "You're sweet and sexy. Call me." He then slipped a piece of paper in my hand. 

I looked up at Mr. Kinney, I didn't know what to say. "Want some?" I ask. 

He just shook his head and sat back down. So, I started to eat the ice cream, because after all, I didn't want to be rude. I ate it quickly and gave myself an ice cream headache. I grab my head as the pain hits me hard. I suddenly feel these wonderful fingers massaging my temples. I look up and see him standing there and my headache instantly goes away. "You ready now?" he asks me, removing his fingers, whose touch I miss immediately. "Yeah" I answer and stand up. I follow him back outside. The boy who passed me his number waved and mimicked holding a phone mouthing the words *Call me.* I shove his number in my pocket and hurry after Mr. Kinney

We head back to Vangaurd. He parks in the garage beneath the building. He sits in the car for a minute making no move to get out, so I stay seated as well, wondering what is up. He looks over at me and I feel a flush come up my entire body. He has the most intense hazel eyes I have ever seen. "I have some meetings this afternoon." He starts to say, "But I should be done about four, or four thirty. I want you to take a look at another campaign I am working on. Why don't you stop up at my office around then?" Mr. Kinney asks. "Sure." I say. Then we both get out of the car. I can't understand why my heart is beating so fast, well I mean I can, but this has got to stop, this is my boss. 

I follow him to the elevator and we enter the empty car. He pushes the button for my floor as well as his own. All too fast the elevator is on my floor. I exit the elevator but turn back before the doors close. "Um thanks. Mr. Kinney, for lunch and all." I say. He simply nods and the elevator continues on its intended journey. 

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and soon it is time for me to go upstairs, but as soon as I am ready to leave, Fred gives me a stack of papers to deliver. By the time I am done its four forty-five. I hurriedly rush to Mr. Kinney's floor. I see Cynthia getting on the elevator. "Go on in, I'm late for an appointment." She says as the doors close.

I knock on the partially open door, but there is no reply. I push the door open and see the office is empty. I venture inside.

A few seconds later Mr. Kinney walks in and slams the door. I jump at the sound. He is talking but I think it is more to himself than to me, at least I hope, because he sounds pissed.

BRIAN'S POV

I sit in the car in the parking lot after we return from eating. I don't know why I have the reaction to the fact that some kid gave him his number. I mean who cares, let him go experience. If it was me, I would have dragged the kid in the alley way and had him suck me off, but that's just me. So now, I find myself looking for ways to get this blond kid to stay close to me. Why am I fucking torturing myself? The fact that he is actually smart and talented is the only thing stopping me from tearing the clothes right off him now. For once, I am putting work before my own pleasure. Or so I tell myself. I tell him to meet me in my office around four or four thirty to take a look at another campaign that the idiots in the art department haven't a clue as to what I want done with it. 

We ride the elevator in silence, he gets off at his floor. I have to raise my eyes from his ass as he has turned to thank me. I simply nod and try to get my mind off his delicious bubble butt and back to work. I have several meetings.

The meetings are nothing but aggravation. Asshole clients, even Vance was being an asshole, giving them a time frame that will have me working late almost every night to try and pull it off. 

My anger only escalates as I approach my office, I see Cynthia's note reminding me she had to leave for some appointment, yeah, yeah whatever. I crumple the note as I enter my office and slam the door. 

"What I want to know is why does no one around here want to work? Everyone wants to just sit on their lazy asses and collect a paycheck. UnFUCKING believable!" I shout. That's when I notice him standing there looking like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask him, forgetting I had told him to come.

He looks like he is ready to bolt, "You…you asked me to, but I can come back, it's obviously not a good time." He says backing his way toward the door. 

I rub my hand over my face, "Sit down," I try to say gently but it still sounds like I am angry. "I need you to look at something." I say sitting in my chair. He still stands at the door looking at me as if I am a time bomb waiting to explode. Only when I do, I am going to have my cock buried deep inside him. 

He had started moving toward the seat when I stood up abruptly, grabbing my briefcase and suit jacket. "I gotta get out of here, I need a drink." I say. "Let's go to my place and work on this. If I stay here another minute, I am going to self destruct." I open my office door and turn to look at him. "You coming?" I ask.

I don't turn back around but I know he is following me. Thankfully he already had all of his stuff with him so we didn't have to make a stop on the art department floor. We took the elevator right down to the garage. 

I tear out of the garage like a bat out of hell, my frustrations over work still with me. I slow down when I see him gripping the door handle like he is ready to jump out at the first red light. I still make it home in record time. We take the elevator up to my floor and I open the door. "Close the door." I say behind me. "I'm gonna get changed and get us a drink, make yourself comfortable. I put my briefcase down and take off my shoes on the way to the bedroom. I strip completely and put on jeans and a black wife beater, instantly feeling better. 

"This is a really nice place." He says. For some reason his face is all red again. This kid gets embarrassed easily. "Thanks" I say in reference to his comment, "It's a place to rest my head when I'm weary." I continue as I pull out two beers. I hand him one and finish with, "and a place to fuck when I'm horny." I clink my bottle with his and go sit on the couch. 

He joins me, but on the opposite end of the couch. He looks nervous and that only makes me hornier and cockier. I lean across in front of him, almost laying on him, to get my briefcase. I let him feel my hardness. So much for behaving myself.

When I sit back down, I am so close to him now that our knees are touching. I set the briefcase in front of us on the coffee table. I open it up and pull out the folder that contains my latest campaign. It happens to be an ad for Trojan condoms. I hand him the folder which he takes but can't open until he sets his beer bottle down. He looks perplexed for a moment on how to do this gracefully, that was my intent. His only option is to lean over me to reach a clear spot on the table. I can be so sneaky. 

Justin's POV

I was going to leave and come back another time but he said no. He told me to sit down then when I attempt to do so he gets up and says we are leaving the building and going to his place. Confusion is the key word here but I follow him none the less, he is my boss. Luckily I had brought my stuff with me since it was so close to quitting time. I wonder if I will get overtime pay for this, I hope so.

Again we are in the 'Vette, I hold on for dear life though as he speeds around at break neck speeds. I see him look over at my obviously frightened state and notice him slowing down a bit.

Then we pull up to a old looking building but it looks well maintained but it was not the type of place I figured would be for an executive, that is until I get a look inside.

His apartment is state of the art, out of this world. Fine Italian furnishings and a gorgeous view of the city. He went to go change and I continued looking around. I accidentally glance in the bedroom and see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. He is naked. I can only see him from the back but that's enough to make my heart race, my dick hard and my face flush. God he is beautiful. I turn away quickly before I get caught drooling. He comes back out dressed in worn jeans that hug every part of the ass I had just been privy too and a black tank top, still a vision. 

I tell him he has a nice place and he comments appropriately then adds his own spin on it, making me imagine all the activities that must go on here. I take a few big gulps of the beer he handed me and sit on the far end of the sofa. I am trying to hide my hard on.

Next thing I know he is leaning over me and I feel his own hard on brush across my knee. What does this mean? Is he as attracted to me as I am to him? He opens the briefcase and hands me the folder of the account he wants me to look at. I need a place to sit my beer down but the only spot requires me leaning over Mr. Kinney. I take another swig of my beer, needing it. I do the same thing he did to me. I lean over him, knowing he feels my hard-on against his knee. My hand shakes as I put the beer down on the table. I feel his hand on top of mine steadying it. This only makes it worse, I feel my dick throbbing in my pants and I am ashamed and embarrassed. I pull my hand away and stand up straight. "I better go." I say quickly putting the file back in his briefcase. I turn quickly and make for the door. Then I hear him call my name, "Justin." I turn to face him and my humiliation.


	2. Making Ends Meet

Brians POV

I curse under my breath. I can’t let him leave. “Justin.” I call out to him. He is embarrassed. I felt his hard on against my leg and wanted nothing more than to throw him down on the sofa and ravish him. Taking a deep breath I say, “Don’t go. I…I want you to stay.” 

He raises his eyes toward me and I see the moisture forming there…Fuck…he is going to cry. I stride over to him and just take him in my arms. God he feels good. I feel his arms slip around me and I practically melt. My brain is screaming at me to pull away, to stop this insaneness that is only going to create a huge problem for him and myself, but I can’t. 

I pull back and raise his chin with my finger. Then I did something I wanted to do from the moment I saw him standing in my art department. I placed my lips on his; tasting the sweetness that I knew was there, along with the beer he had been sipping. I craved more. I use my tongue to lick his lips trying to gain entrance into the warm cavern. 

His lips yield to mine and I groan at the warmness of his mouth as my tongue explores the hidden recess. 

Justins POV

I feel my heart beating like a drum as he approaches me, not sure what to expect. The heat from his body radiates over my entire being. He is talking to me, telling me he wants me to stay. Stay? I am confused. He raises my chin and I look into those beautiful hazel eyes. His face gets closer to mine and I feel his lips, soft and yielding. Then a tongue slips out and I react, opening my mouth letting him in. I swear I groan and slip my arms around him, but I can’t be sure. The banging that was in my chest is now in my head as all kinds of warning signs go off. *What the fuck are you doing, this is your boss. You can’t be doing this.* 

It just feels so good, nothing had ever felt this good before. How can this be wrong when it feels so right? I feel my tongue touching his and it’s an incredible sensation. It electrifies my body. I feel every nerve as if it is a live wire running through me.

I feel his hand slip under the back of my shirt, his fingers lightly caressing my overheated skin. I’m not use to people touching me that way, I push into him as a reaction to the touch…trying to escape it? But what I feel instead, his cock is as hard as mine. The two engorged members pressed against each other. My whole body swoons. I fall against him, my legs becoming rubber. 

His grip tightens on me, holding me up. I feel another hand holding the back of my head as his mouth travels down my jaw, to my neck. I am two seconds away from not caring about consequences. 

Brian’s POV

I can hear myself moaning or is that him? I touch his skin and its like sparks fly out. What is this kid made of? He pushes against me and then seems to loose it. I feel him starting to slip downward which makes me pull him in tighter. I want more. I move my lips down his face sucking on his neck. Everything I taste is sweet. 

I move him two steps backward so he is now up against the door he was so desperate to go through a few minutes ago. I use my leg to keep him pinned as my hands stray down to his pants, unbuttoning them, wanting to see what I felt through them earlier. I keep my lips somewhere on his body to keep him distracted. It was working but then just as I was about to unleash him, his hands come down and halt my progress. “Don’t” I hear his voice say. *What the fuck?* I pull back and look at his face. “I..can’t.” he says, almost whispering. I try to keep my cool. “Why the fuck not?” I ask. 

He looks up at me, dare I say wide eyed? “I…I’ve never…and...I work…I just can’t.” he ended up finishing. He refastens his pants. I step back. I don’t beg for it. 

“I’m sorry.” He says before turning and opening the door. I just watch him go. The door closes and I roll my eyes. *Fuck.*

Justin’s POV

I feel him move me backwards, the cold door against my back was kind of a wake up call. I feel his hands down there, opening me. That’s when panic sets in. I stop him, tell him or try to tell him what I am feeling. I don’t know how successful I was, but he stops and steps back and lets me go. I close the door and feel like I am closing the door on my life.

I quickly move down the stairs and out the door. I look around, he drove us here, only I have no idea where here is. I don’t see any bus stop signs. I just start walking, hoping I see a familiar landmark or sign. My thoughts are filled with the fact that I just lost my job and that I most likely blew an opportunity to experience something I never have before. Welcome to my life. 

I walk about 4 blocks. I am suddenly jolted from my thoughts by a car horn. It’s Brian. I stop and approach the car, not sure what he will say but willing to take my medicine. “Get in.” he says. The look says not to argue or ask questions. How can I know what his look means already? I hardly know him. I get in the car and stare straight ahead unable to meet his eyes. He drives off, toward my home.

He pulls up to my building. I was surprised he remembered where it was but still said nothing. 

He speaks to me, finally, “Try to come in early tomorrow to look over the campaign. Meet me in my office.” He said.

I look over at him finally. “You mean I still have a job?” I can’t help but ask. He scowls at first and I realized I’ve insulted him. “I mean, I just thought…I…” I pause, regroup, then say, “I’ll be there.” “Good.” He says then looks at me. We lock eyes, I can’t help it, A smile creeps up on my face and if I am not mistaken, I see a slight one on him. 

“Thanks.” I say. I open the door and feel his hand on my wrist. I turn back to look at him.   
We stay that way for a moment and then he releases me. I get out, a bigger smile on my face now. I turn, wave and enter my building feeling a lot better than when I left his place. 

Brian’s POV

I stare at the closed door for a few moments before turning away from it. I feel…what? I don’t know how I feel. What are feelings? I never had them before, so what the fuck do I know? He left. Fine. Fuck him. 

I look over at my briefcase. I really wanted his input on this campaign. He is the only artist I have that is worth shit. He is smart too. *Not to mention hot as hell* “Fuck.” I say aloud grabbing my coat. Before I can analyze what I am doing, I am in my ‘vette looking for him. He is easy to spot. The blonde hair and the cutest bubble butt ever, walking down the street. I pull up and beep the horn. It looks like I scared him, but he approaches the car. I give him an order and a look, which he responds the way I want him too, getting inside the car. 

We drive silently to his place, I remember the way, why I don’t know. But I pull up front and then tell him what I expect of him tomorrow. He actually says he thought he was fired. I almost get mad. Who does he think I am? A scumbag? That because he wouldn’t put out? He covers it though and agrees to be there…good. He goes to exit the car and I grab his wrist, wanting to part on a better note, but fuck words. I look at him, and fuck if he doesn’t seem to get it. I see him smile and I fight the one trying to spread across my face. All is not lost. I let go. He gets out and I swear his smile gets bigger, the little fucker. He waves and goes inside his building. “Sleep well, Sunshine. Tomorrow is another day.” I say aloud to myself.


	3. Making Ends Meet

Justin’s POV

I slept surprising well. Food in my stomach helping immensely. My dreams were filled of the kisses and touches of one Brian Kinney. I know I should not be thinking that way about him, but it’s impossible. I can still feel his hands on my skin, his lips…Ahh I can taste them still. I almost don’t brush my teeth, not wanting to loose the flavor of him in my mouth. It is Friday and I know this is the last time I will see him until after the weekend. I race through my morning routine, anxious to get school over with. I plan on cutting art history, my last class, so I can be there early as he requested to look over the campaign. 

I grab a granola bar at the convenience store a block up from the bus stop and have it just about finished as I pass the alleyway before the bus stop. That’s when my molester steps in front of me blocking my path. Before my mind can question why he is not on the bus and instead here on the street, he drags me into the alley. 

“You little shit.” He screams at me, thrusting me against the wall. This jolts me into some sensibility. “Get off of me.” I shout, once again lifting my knee up, but he is wise to this move now and I double over in pain as his fist impacts with my stomach. “Not this time, blondie.” He growls. If it wasn’t for his hand keeping me pinned to the wall, I would be down on my knees. I feel his hot breath on my face as he leans in close to me. “I know where you live now. I’ll be by for a visit real soon.” He says menacingly. He releases me now and I drop to my knees. 

I clutch at my stomach as I listen to the sound of his feet moving away. 

I am not sure how long I stayed there, trying to get my bearings. I finally am able to stand up, but not without pain. I use one hand and lean against the wall, helping to support myself. I look around but my attacker has gone. 

I somehow manage to get to the bus stop but then a panic sets in, what if he is on the next bus? I keep walking, still holding my stomach. I won’t get on the bus. I walk the whole way to school, I am going to be late now anyway, so what does it matter.

Once I arrive at school, I figure there is no point in going in; I just continue to work. 

Brian’s POV

After dropping him off, I go get myself off. I avoid Babylon’s not wanting to worm my way to the backroom and opt for a quickie at Woody’s. Just to take the edge off. 

Morning comes and it’s off to work again. I try not to let my thoughts stray to the ass that will be in my office later today, but no such luck. My thoughts are quickly clouded though, as I enter Vanguard and the shit starts again. It’s always something. 

I battle my way through with my usual finesse and even manage to give orders in the art department to send Taylor up to my office when he arrives. To my surprise, he is here sooner than later. “Send him in.” I say after Cynthia announces him. 

I sit back and enjoy the view as he enters my office, but something seems oddly out of place. He looks…different. It takes me a minute to realize he seems a little…stiff? 

“Have a seat on the sofa.” I tell him watching his movements. He seems to hesitate then moves toward the chair instead. “Actually I hurt myself this morning, I think a chair would be better.” He says and slowly lowers himself into the chair. 

Concern is etched on my face but I don’t realize it, but he does. “I’m okay.” He adds seeing it.

“What happened?’ I ask. *Why do I care* my mind points out. 

Justin’s POV

I try to compose myself and stop clutching at my stomach as I go into the building. I make my way up to the art department where the message to go to Mr. Kinney’s office is given to me. I really wanted to just sit down and relax first but the look that was given me told me not to keep Mr. Kinney waiting. 

I arrive at Cynthia’s desk and offer a pained smile as she announces me. I walk as straight as I can into his office. 

I feel self-conscious as he looks at me entering. My mind jumps from the feel of his lips on me from last night to the mind control it is taking me to not show pain on my face as I walk. He notices though, I see his brows furrow. My mind races, thinking of an excuse. Why don’t I just tell him what happen? He tells me to have a seat on the sofa. I glance at it, it is really low. I am afraid of not only the pain but of not being able to get up from it once I do sit down. I choose the chair instead explaining that I had hurt myself this morning. Then he asks the very thing I was hoping he wouldn’t. 

I grit my teeth as I sit down for the first time since I was injured. “I um, sort of ran into something.” I tell him not saying to him that that something was a fist. He waits; he is not satisfied with that answer. I am silent. He brings a finger to his lips. God those lips, the same ones that kissed me last night. I take a deep breath at the memory and then squint in pain. He is suddenly beside me. He lifts up my shirt and I let him. There is a bruise forming. 

I bite my lip and look up at him. We lock eyes and I end up spilling my guts. “This guy, he’s like, been bothering me and I kinda kneed him yesterday and he sort of didn’t like that and surprised me today and got a good punch in.” I admit. 

“Where?” he asked. I frown and point to the bruise. He shakes his head, “I mean was this at school? Did you report it?” He asked. 

“Not at school.” I said. “He rides the same bus as I do.” I finish. I think about his promise of paying me a visit. 

Brian presses his fingers lightly over the bruise, I hiss even a light touch hurts. “Go lay down on the sofa.” Brian said. “Why?” I ask. I see him roll his eyes. “Jesus Christ you’re like my four year old, just do it. I’ll be right back.” He said. 

He leaves me with that thought to ponder. He has a four year old kid?

I do as he instructed nonetheless and ease out of the chair, “ow, ow, ow” I moan as I make my way over to the sofa. 

Brian’s POV

The little fucker is being evasive. I hate that. He isn’t coming out and telling me what happened. He is going to make me pull it from him. 

I come out from behind my desk and stand next to his chair. I reach for his shirt and lift it up, a black and blue mark is already forming. I stare him down until he finally comes clean. Some asshole hit him. I ask if it was at school, he says no and explains more. Apparently little Sunshine has a stalker. I’ll deal with that issue later, right now he needs first aid. 

Ironically, Gus had taken a spill on his tricycle recently. One of the handle bars poked him in the stomach. Lindsay being the way she is rushes him to hospital. He was fine. Doc said to just restrict movement and put ice on the bruise. The ice was easy, the restricting movement…that was another story.

I instruct him to go lay on the couch and he asks why. Seems he and my son have something in common. I just order him to and leave to go get ice. Happily when I return he had followed instructions and was on the sofa. I have envisioned him on the sofa but in a much different position. Still if he doesn’t look damn fucking hot just laying there waiting for me. I pull a chair over and reach for his shirt again. The pale skin only slightly marred by the bruise. I pull the shirt back down to use as a barrier between the bag of ice I bought in and place the bag on the shirt covering the bruise. “Keep it there as long as you can then take it off for a few seconds and put it back again.” I instruct him.

He doesn’t question me this time and I see his face wince in pain as he applies the ice. “it hurts.” He says. “I know,” I agree, “But it’ll help.” I add. 

Then he begins his own questions. “You have a kid?” he asks me. “Yeah,” I respond. “His name is Gus, he is four.” I have to almost laugh at the puzzlement on his face. I don’t have to explain my life to anyone but something about this kid makes me want to.   
“His mother is my friend Lindsay. She is raising him with her lesbian lawyer lover.” I say watching his face. “Oh.” Is all he responds. 

I stand up, not one to waste an opportunity. My crotch is level with his face. “Since I have you laid up like this.” I say then pause and watch as his eyes zero in on my cock, which twitches with the attention. “I’ll bring over that campaign and you can give me your ideas on it.” I finish and then walk over to my desk to get the paperwork. 

Justin’s POV

I see the bag of ice in his hand as he comes back in. Why didn’t I think of that? It will help it heal faster by helping the broken blood vessels close. I had been too upset to think straight. 

He sits down in a chair that he pulled near the sofa and gives me instructions, although I already knew what to do from that point. I like to hear his voice though so I let him explain. Even his voice is sexy. 

I know I am being nosey but I ask about his kid. He tells me his name how old he is then explains that his lesbian friend and her lover are raising him. I don’t really know what to say at that point so a simple “oh,” is all I offered. 

He stands up and says that now that he has me laid up and I can’t help it, but I look right at his crotch. I remember the hardness I felt there last night. I don’t know if it’s an eye twitch or not, but I swear I saw movement beneath his pants. I know I feel it beneath mine. When he turns away to go back to his desk I quickly put the ice over my crotch trying to shush it. 

He turns back quickly and I am not sure if he saw me move it back up to my stomach or not. I feel my face get red. 

He saunters back over, yes I said saunters. Oh god, he knows I find him attractive. Is that a good thing? I wonder. He sits down and stretches out his long legs that seem to go on forever. He opens the folder showing me the new product. I try to keep my mind focused on what he is saying, but it’s hard…I mean he is hard, under the folder, there is bulge. I gulp trying to clear my mind. 

Brian’s POV

I can’t help but smirk. He actually put the ice over his dick. Mission accomplished. I stride back over, confident in what the future holds for my cock and that is to be buried in his ass…soon. 

Sitting back down, my own hardness is apparent under the folder I conveniently open over my lap. “This is a new style of condoms by Trojan.” I explain. I read the copy the company sent me on the project. 

”The Trojan Supra is the latest break-through in condom technology. Made from polyurethane, instead of latex, the Supra is thinner, stronger, more heat sensitive, and smoother than traditional condoms. Because it's not latex the Supra can be used with oil-based lubricants and by people with latex allergies.”

 

“Now, how do we make a campaign around allergies and make it sell?” I say to him. I already have a hundred ideas in my head, but I want to see just how with it this kid is.

I watch his face as he narrows his eyes. The kid is really trying to think of a slogan. He gets brownie points for trying. I am about to let him off the hook when I see a look come into his eyes. The look sends another jolt to my other head. “I think you should maybe incorporate all the other aspects, not just the fact that it’s not latex. Like say ‘for the sensitive man who wants a smoother and hotter ride’.” He says. He goes red again. God he is so fucking cute. Did I just say or rather think the word cute? 

He looks up at me expectantly, his beautiful blue eyes looking into mine. We stay staring like this until I see his eyes cloud a bit. I realize he was waiting for my reaction to his idea and took my silence as negative. “That was not bad, I like it.” I say. It was a good idea, not one I had picked out in my head, but good nonetheless. “I was thinking more along the lines of the everyday man. We want to appeal to all men not just the latex sensitive ones. So maybe build a campaign around the fact that this condom would be good for all men. You have the right idea though.” I say he seems to be happy with that answer and I see that smile again. The smile is quickly followed by a grimace as he shifts on the couch. 

I close the folder. “We need to get you into bed.” I say, standing again. “I’m going to take you home.” 

I see him start to protest but I put up my finger and he silences himself. I pack up my folders and laptop. Soon I am ready to go. A quick call to Cynthia to re-route my calls or delay them and we are ready to go. Thankfully, I had no meetings scheduled for today. 

I walk over to the couch and help him up. “I’m really okay.” He says as he struggles to stand without crying out in pain. “No you’re not, but you will be.” I tell him. 

We leave my office and are soon in the elevator to my car. “You really don’t need to do this.” He says. “I know.” I answer. The rest of the ride down is silent. 

In the parking garage, I recline the seat so he can lean back more as he slides into the supple leather. 

I can tell it still hurts him quite a bit and I start to get angry at the person responsible. By the time we reach his place, I am ready to jump the next person I see. I look over at him and see him looking sacredly out the window, searching. I find myself looking with him, scanning the faces that glance on over our way.

I open my door and walk around to his side and open his door. He looks up at me strangely. “You don’t have to walk me in…your car.” He says and I understand his warning from before. “We are just gonna get some of your stuff then you are going to stay at my place.” I tell him. “Let’s make it quick.” I say looking around. 

Justin’s POV

I focus on the copy he reads to me about the new product. I think really hard about what it says and then something click and I had an idea. Brian looked like he was waiting for me to say something, so I do. I tell him my thoughts and then wait…and wait. He is just staring at me and my momentary glee over having come up with something so quickly was fading. I overestimated myself. It sucked, he hated it. 

Then he surprises me by commenting that he didn’t hate it, in fact he said he liked it. He even added more to it. I can feel the smile on my face and I detect the hint of one on his. We make a great team, I think. Then the pain hits again as I shift. I closed my eyes to get a grip and when I reopen them, I see the concern on his face. He stands abruptly and informs me that I need to go to bed and he is going to take me home. I try to protest but then there is the Mr. Kinney warning look and I shut my mouth. I am fast learning to never argue with him. 

Before I know it, we are on our way to my place. I feel the anxiety building the closer we get. My eyes are searching for him. What if he is waiting for me, what if he attacks again and then what if Brian gets hurt in the middle. I am torn between wanting him near me just because and wanting to keep him safe.

My door opens and I practically jump back, but it is just Brian. I didn’t even see him get out of the car. I remind him he can’t walk me up, his car would be in danger. That’s when he drops a bombshell on me. He is not letting me stay here. I am supposed to just get some stuff and bring it to his place, his beautiful loft. 

“You want…you…why?” I stammer. He just looks at me as if I have two heads. Before I can argue or come up with a reason to turn him down, he reaches for my hand and I let him help me from the car. 

I gingerly walk toward the entrance and watch as he opens that door as well. “What floor?” he asks. “Fifth.” I tell him heading for the stairs. I notice he is looking around. “Where’s the elevator?” he asks. I try not to laugh. “There is none.” I answer and put my hand on the rail, dreading the walk up. Suddenly I feel his arm slip around my waist. Carefully he begins helping me up the stairs. It almost feels as if I am floating being in his arms like this. The five flights did not seem as long of a hike. We were soon at my door. I notice that he kept his arm around me even while I fished out my keys. I prayed that I had not left my place too messy. I peer in quickly as I push the door open. Flicking on the switch tells me it looks well lived in but not a place that a maid visits. Oh well. 

I am still very conscience that his car is unattended in this neighborhood, so I make haste.

“I’ll just be a sec.” I tell him. I shuffle to my bedroom. I glance back to see him looking around at my meager space. 

Entering the bedroom, I flick another switch and am shocked to see a pair of handcuffs laying in the middle of my bed. I literally jump as I feel someone touch my arm. The someone is Brian, thankfully, and he is wearing a smirk upon his gorgeous face. “I didn’t think bondage was your game.” He said teasingly. It would have been enough to make my dick stand on end except for one thing. “They’re not mine.” I say and look back at the ominous sign that someone had been here. 

Brian brushes past me then and looks further into the room, not there was much to see as my bed barely left any room for anything else. He locks my eyes then and says, “C’mon, get some stuff and let’s get going.” I nod and open the top drawer of my dresser and take out a few pairs of clean boxers and socks. Then move to my closet to pull down a few shirts and jeans. That pretty much cleans out my closet, as clothes are low on my list of priorities. I shove it all inside the lone piece of luggage, a duffel bag. A two step to the bathroom and I have my toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant. 

We walk out the door together. I lock up, not sure why, someone obviously has easy access. Quietly we walk back down the five flights. I feel myself leaning into him more as his arm slipped back around my waist. So comforting. My head even leans slightly against his shoulder. I feel completely drained, defeated.

Brian’s POV

Entering the shabby building, I shudder to think what the apartments in this place look like. My ears are assaulted by the sounds, cries and just sheer noise that seems to leak through the walls. 

I ask him what floor and then look for elevator. He laughs, the little shit, and informs of the lack of one. I see him advance to the stairs and without a moments hesitation, I am securing his waist with my arm as we hobble up the steps. Five fucking flights. The higher up we go, the dimmer the light becomes. I don’t know how he can even see his key hole as he unlocks the worn looking door. 

Once inside I bite my tongue to keep from quipping out comments. The place literally is a hole. I can tell he is a bit embarrassed though and I step away from him to give him a chance to hide it. I let him advance toward his bedroom as I look around. I do see splashes of his personality here and there. A few drawings taped, maybe to cover stains or holes, but beautifully done. He is extremely talented. 

I finish my sightseeing of his living room and take the few steps to the bedroom where I see him standing in the doorway. I can see over his shoulder, the pair of handcuffs on the bed. I tease him but the expression on his face and the words that followed let me feel the fear he had inside. My first instinct is to make sure he is still not in there somewhere. That someone being the asshole who assaulted him. There is not much to check as my closet is bigger than his bedroom. I remind him of what we came up here to do and he begins the task of gathering his belongings. 

We are soon ready to go and my arm takes it place around him as we begin the decent. He appears exhausted. Poor thing. Did I just think that? His head rests gently on my shoulder and for some reason Paul Anka starts singing in with my thoughts. I fight the urge to move his head, this is too cutsie for me. 

Finally, the night air is once again upon my face. I gulp a big amount of it, almost sigh with relief as my car is still in one piece, and not up on cinderblocks. His head lifts up and I notice his eyes scanning once again. I give him a squeeze and then uncharacteristically kiss the side of his head before removing my arm and unlocking his side of the car. I grab his duffel bag, toss it behind the seats in the pocket located there, step aside, and let him get in. 

Sliding in to the drivers’ seat. I see a flash or sparkle in the alleyway. I stare down that way and see an occasional flash. Justin sees it too. Could be nothing, could be something.

Just as I am about to pull away when a face appears in the darkened alleyway and I see Justin begin to shake. “Is that him?” I ask, but it obviously is. I open the car door hearing Justin’s voice plead, “Brian don’t!” But I ignore him and walk quickly into the alleyway. 

I walk a few feet and stop. I no longer see the figure. It is quiet. Now it is my turn to jump as I feel someone touch my arm. I turn quickly preparing to strike, but it is just Justin. He flinched at my raised hand. I quickly embrace him. “Why did you get out of the car?” I ask. “Why did you?” he questions back. I turn him and we walk back to my car. One last glance in the direction of the alleyway and we were back in the car and on our way to my loft.


	4. Making Ends Meet

Justin’s POV

When I feel his hands slide down inside my jeans, my cock hardens even more. I feel some liquid escape from the tip. I can’t believe this is happening, but I don’t focus on that thought. Instead, I react. My hands reach for his pants the same time his reaches for mine. I want to see if his cock is leaking as much as mine is. I fight to keep my hands steady as I undo his buttons and zipper. It’s almost as if we choreographed it, soon both of our wares are exposed simultaneously. 

I thought if I were to be this naked in front of another man I would feel embarrassed, but that was not what I was feeling now. My eyes were glued to the beautiful sight of his hard cock jutting straight upward. I mean I have seen pictures, but it was nothing compared to the flesh right in front of me now. I reach for his cock with my hand. It is warm, no, hot. He makes a sound as I slide my hand up his cock and see a pearl of white at the tip. I raise my eyes to see if he is aware. He is looking straight into my eyes. I am frozen, caught in his glare. He raises a hand to the side of my face and grips my head, pulling me in close. His mouth is once again connected with mine. My knees grow weak and I feel myself falling against him, my legs entangled in my pants that had pooled at my feet. He keeps me upright, our lips never parting from the other. I am lifted off my feet suddenly as I feel his hands on my ass hoisting me. I wrap my legs around his sleek form and he begins to move us. My pants had dropped to the floor. 

I don’t wonder how he was able to untangle himself from his own pants. I am super glued to his body. It must be because of the cum leaking from my cock that I feel cemented to him. He doesn’t seem to care. 

Suddenly, I am falling again, backwards this time. I feel the slight bounce of the bed beneath my back and wonder how he was able to get us on the bed and not crush me. Again, I do not focus on the stupid questions, thankfully. His mouth feeds hungrily on mine and now begins to travel. I feel like I am in the middle of a bonfire. Brian is the lighter fluid that ignites the flame inside of me. I arch my back and feel our cocks rub together, creating the spark to light the fire. “Brian…” I breathe. I can’t take much more of this as my own gush of liquid threatens to extinguish the blaze all too soon. “Don’t come yet?” he says and I look at him wide-eyed. He sits up on his knees and looks down at me as I try to regain control of my body. I swear I see a hint of smile on his face. Is he enjoying my somewhat lack of control? I harden my face and will my body to calm down. I can do this. 

Brian’s POV

I see the look on his angelic face take on a desirous pose as he looks at my cock. A look I have seen on many a face before, but it does look cuter on him. I want to slap myself. What the fuck is with all the stupid little phrases suddenly running around my head, all because of this kid? My own thoughts finally focus as I feel his hot little hand siding on my cock. I glare lustfully at him as he raises his eyes, fuck, I want him, and I want him now. 

I press our bodies and lips together. He melts into me and I gather his ass into my hands and lift him. My own pants are easily stepped out of as I feel his drop of his feet before he wraps those pale limbs around me. I feast on his mouth as I make my way to the bedroom. Onto the bed, we fall. I’ve perfected this little move, catching most of my body weight on my elbows. I let me mouth taste the saltiness of his sweat as it begins its exploration. I feel the stickiness on my stomach, the boy has sprung a leak. He arches his back and grinds against my cock, soaking us more. His moan tells me he would cum in an instant if I touched him. 

I instruct him not to cum yet and sit up on my knees, breaking our body contact. I ignore the protests of my own body and stare at him. I see him squirm and hide my grin as best as I could, but he seems to see through my facades a bit too easily and I see him become flustered. For a moment, gone is the softness and I see the hardness of the man he is trying to be as he regains control of his body. Impressive. 

His breathing has slowed down and I feel safe to continue. I lean over his body, letting my cock brush his stomach lightly. I have in hand, my supplies. He watches my every move. 

I open the condom package first and show it to him. I offer it to him and then grab his hand as he reaches for it, pulling him into a sitting position. Taking the same hand I bring it to my cock and help him stroke me a few more times then slip the condom into his hands. “Put it on me.” I instruct. 

He changes positions so he is on his knees as well. He presses his cock against mine and looks down. What is he doing? Comparing size? I have a inch or two on him, I note, but he does have a thickness to him that is equally impressive. “Shouldn’t I put it on me?” he has the audacity to ask. I look at him with an eyebrow arched. Is he serious? I get my answer when I see him smile that god dam Sunshine smile at me before slipping the condom on my cock. 

I growl and push him back down on his back. His legs fly out from beneath him and I capture them, keeping them straight up against my chest as I pop open the cap on the lube. His face changes now, from one of mischievous to one of nervousness as I squirt the liquid on my fingertips. 

He questions me now, “Is it going to hurt?” he asks, retreating to the little boy innocence that I first saw. 

I do not answer right away. I rub my fingertips together, warming the slippery stuff before rubbing the outside of his puckered hole. Even that looks sweet. 

“Yes, “ I answer, no sense in lying to the kid. “But that fades and other feelings take over.” I explain. Why am I explaining? I slid a finger inside of him and smile when I hear the first gasp. He arches his back at the intrusion and I lay a palm against his lower abdomen, easing him back down on the bed. “Relax.”

I notice sweat beginning to shine on his face. Some of it beads across his upper lip. As I slide my finger in and out of his hole, I lean down to kiss him and lick his moistness. I do this for pure distraction, of course as a second finger is added. I fight the moan wanting to escape from my lips to his as I feel how tight he is. My cock will soon feel it too. 

He feeds into the kiss as my fingers begin to scissor inside of him, opening him for my grand entrance. I feel my cock leak some inside of the condom. I pull back quickly, taking my fingers with me. No more waiting.

I position myself at the entrance and look down at him one last time. The look he gives me bothers me, why? He is anticipating the pain but I see more. This is a look I recall seeing on other past tricks. The need for this act we are about to perform to mean more. Normally, I scoff it off. I fuck therefore I am, nothing more will come of it. Why does the look this kid gives me effect me so much more than the past conquests? *He is more than just a conquest.* Who said that? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I see another question forming in his eyes as I have delayed too long. I beat him to the punch and push inside of him, that seems to stop the question as I see him grip the sheets. I slow down and wait for him to adjust. “Relax.” I say again. He nods and I push in further, I am halfway inside of him. Now we groan in unison. One more push and I am in as far as I can go. He opens his mouth and I stifle any sound by sucking on his lips and jaw, working down to his neck. He taste so good. I feel his heart beating so wildly and know it will get even faster once I begin to pump in and out of his body. The best is yet to come. 

Justin’s POV

I am calmer, at least I was until he leans over me, letting his cock brush against my body. Is he torturing me? I don’t even know what I am waiting for but whatever it is, I want it and want it now. I see him holding two objects as he sits back up on his knees. One I recognize as a condom. He offers it to me and then pulls me up as I reach for it. He moves my hand to his cock and together we stroke him. It is a very erotic scene. He then tells me to put the condom on him. I can’t help but decide to tease him the way he has teased me. A grin spreads across my face as I take the condom and question whether it should be on me instead. The look he gives me was worth the tease. Priceless. I also take the opportunity to have my cock close to his. I never compared my cock to another man’s before. I didn’t know if I was big or small or what? I look up and smile before forgoing any further delays and slip the condom over his cock. 

A push of his hand follows and I am flat on my back again, my legs jutting straight upward. He holds me in that position and I see him open the second object and squirt some liquid on his fingers. The nervousness begins to set in. “Is it going to hurt?” I ask.

I wait patiently for his answer, the sweat begins to spill from my pours as I watch the dampness on his fingers. He answers my question finally with an affirmative. He follows it with an explanation that it doesn’t last. Then I feel his finger inside of me. Nothing has ever been inside of me like that. It’s a weird sort of painful feeling. My back comes off the mattress but he pushes me back down, his voice as calm as can be, encouraging me to relax. I do, somehow. 

I want to ask him so much, but the feelings of pain and yeah some weird kind of pleasure I never experienced before. It now is magnified as he leans in closer, capturing my lips in a heated kiss and I fill even fuller and realize he has two fingers inside of me. My heart beats wildly. His kisses wash away the pain. I am just beginning to enjoy what we are doing when it stops. He pulls back and removes his fingers. I can tell by looking at him, he is going to put his cock inside of me now. It is much bigger than his fingers. I tense up as he positions himself, scared of the pain. Again, his voice calms me as he tells me to relax. We stare at each other. I look at him, so beautiful. He is not my boss at that moment. I am about to share with him something I have never shared with another man. He cannot say the same thing. He has been with other men. What does this mean for him? I want to stop him and ask him but fear it would put a stop to what I so desperately want to experience, and not just for saying I had done it, but because its with him. I almost open my mouth and say it, but he moves and I groan in pain as I feel him push his cock inside of me. 

Stars, shooting stars of pain and something else. He stops and waits. I feel him move again, further inside of me. His mouth closes over mine once more and I forget about the searing pain. I want him so badly, I don’t care about the pain. He is inside of me inching further, his mouth atop mine and together we make sounds that express the pleasure we feel. 

He begins to move again. Is he pulling out? Why? Then I feel him slide in again. Stupid me. The sensations are clouding me. It still hurts but not as much, he was right, it fades. The more he moves the more I feel the pleasure. I pull my mouth from his, I need air. “Yes!” I breath out loud. “Ahhh!” I moan as he sets a rhythm. 

I am bent completely in half, my legs hang on his shoulders as he moves above me. I want to close my eyes and just feel, but I want to see his face too. I force my eyes to stay open and see him looking down as he moves back and forth inside of me. Is this what love is? I can see the beads of sweat on his face. I can’t help but lean up to kiss and lick some of it, but the sensations increase as his tempo does and I let my head fall back down on the pillow. My body takes on a mind of its own, moving with him now, meeting his thrusts, feeling his balls slam against me as he buries his cock inside of me. 

My stomach is wet, not with sweat. It feels sticky on my skin. Did I cum? I look down and see the whiteness leaking from my cock. He follows my line of sight and smiles, reaching down his hand and grabbing my cock, stroking it. “Oh God.” I shout. I feel it now, building. Dual sensations. His cock stroking the inside of me while his hands strokes the outside of me. It’s too much, too much. I shake my head from side to side. “I…I…” It’s too late to say anything else. The liquid spews forth across my stomach and chest. My ass clenches his cock inside of me. A groan he emits tells me it feels good. A few more pumps and he slows and grunts some more. I swear I can feel the condom throbbing over his cock, he is coming. This time he rests his body fully on top of me, but it feels good. I wrap my arms around him holding him close. I want to remember this feeling forever. I feel like I am floating on a raft, riding the waves that are crashing up around me and Brian. 

I feel him shift and pull out of me. I want to scream NO! I don’t though. I bit my tongue to keep quiet. I feel so empty the moment he pulls out of me. He doesn’t go far though, collapsing face down, one arm still draped around my waist. I look down, what a mess, I made…we made. I smile and move closer to his body. I see him raise his head and look at me. I push the hair from his face and kiss his cheek. He turns away and rests his head again, but I feel his body move closer. I close my eyes then and let sleep take me.

Brian’s POV

I can’t seem to keep my lips from tasting him. I realize I am not letting him get enough air when he pulls out of the kiss. He gasps and moans out in obvious pleasure. Yeah I am that good, I know. I set the pace and keep my eyes locked on his face, enjoying the view. He reconnects his baby blues with mine and touches my face before leaning up to kiss and lick me. What did I just feel in my chest? I fight it by increasing my pounding of his tight ass. He takes it all in, my balls slap against him. He even moves his ass to meet my thrusts. I follow his eyes now as he looks at his leaking cock. I reach my hand down, knowing it will send him over the edge. I am right there with him. He gets louder as I pump him and soon explodes in my hand and all over his stomach and his ass, god that fucking ass just clenches my cock, sucking the juice right from me as I shudder and moan to the tune of my own orgasm. 

This time I do collapse on top of him, I can’t help it. This kid just took it all from me. How is that possible? I stay for a few minutes but then pull out of him, I can sense the loss he feels, I stay close. Why? How the fuck should I know? I feel him move closer to me and raise my head to look at him. His feather touch of my hair and gentle kiss…they feel nice…too nice. I turn away again, letting my head plop. I’m fucked. So why does my body move even closer as sleep takes us both? Traitor.


	5. Making Ends Meet

Justin’s POV

 

Coming out into the night air wakens me a bit. I lift my head up off Brian’s shoulder.

Brian’s car is still here and in one piece. That’s a good sign. I begin to relax a bit. He opens the car door for me, it almost feels like I am on a date. I slide into the car; my stomach doesn’t seem to bother me much right now, another good sign. 

I should have known, too many good signs. It was too good to be true. A flash, a sparkle catches my eye, then he steps into the light. He stares at me, us. My heart races, I am frozen in fear. Brian’s door opens, I thought he was getting in, but I must have missed something. He is getting out. “Brian don’t” I shout but he doesn’t listen. He moves cat like around the car and into the alleyway. If anything happens to him because of me I would never forgive myself. I climb out of the car and follow him. He has stopped a short way in, staring. I stop and look past him. The man is nowhere in sight. I approach Brian and touch his arm. I jump a little as he turns, hand raised as if to hit someone. Then I am in his arms and hear his voice questioning me as to why I got out of the car. I just ask him the same question. No answer was given by either of us as we walk back to the car. Brian glances back in the alleyway before opening my door once again for me to enter. Soon we are driving away.

“Tomorrow we should go file a police report.” Brian says. “Maybe there is something they can do.” I just nod my head. His cell phone is ringing now, breaking the peacefulness of the car. 

Brian’s POV

Once we are safely in the car, I pull away quickly, anxious to get him as far from here as possible. I tell him that we should file a police report. We? When did he become we? He seems to agree as I see a bob of his head. Gutter minded as I am, that slight bob makes my dick jump. I imagine that blonde head bobbing on my…cell phone? Damn ringing interrupted my train of thought. It’s then I remember I told Cynthia to reroute my calls. But it is late, now. I don’t take my eyes off the road as I flip it open. “What?” I say with my usual candor. Michael’s voice comes through loud and clear. “Brian, where are you? I thought you were picking me up.” He asked. I frown, “What for?” I ask, not remembering any plans I had with him. “Brian, it’s Friday night. We always go to Babylon on Fridays.” He whines as if I should know the routine by now. 

I look over at Justin who seems to be watching me. I find myself smiling at him and get this strange feeling as his bright smile suddenly appears. “I have plans.” I say into the phone not taking my eyes off Justin. I do have to remove them to park, we are at my loft.

“I see your plans include a blonde kid.” Michael's voice replies. I look up to see Michael standing outside the building. “Shit” I mumble shutting the phone. Now I have to deal with Michael in person, in front of Justin. 

“Brian.” Justin says before I open the car door. “I didn’t mean to wreck any plans you had. I should probably just go back home.” I look at him for just a moment and then lean over and draw his head to mine. I kiss him, feel his soft lips. He yields to me and I hear him moan. I pull away but keep my hand on his head. “You are my plans.” I tell him and see his eyes confirm that he would have no objections to it. “C’mon.” I give the final command and exit the car. 

I move over to Michael. “How’s it going Mikey?’ I grin at him. “Brian.” He says in a complaining kind of way. I see his eyes look over towards Justin. He looks back to me full of questions. “You’re letting him stay over?” he asks me. I turn to see Justin hauling his bag out of the car. I laugh and put my arm around Michael and walk him to his car. “Go yourself. Pick someone up and fuck his brains out.” I instruct him before pushing him toward his car. I back up and wave, “Bye Mikey.” 

I am next to Justin now as I turn and grab the bag from him, slinging it over my shoulder with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist. I hear him take a deep breath and I pull away slightly. 

I open the door and let him in, steering him toward the elevator. On the ride up, his questions begin. 

Justin’s POV

I can’t help but listen in as he talks on his phone. My heart skips a beat as he suddenly turns toward me and smiles, telling his caller that he has plans. I can’t help it, I smile too. A heat runs through my veins. He is so damn sexy. I see him turn and suddenly we are parking in front of his place. He curses and shuts his phone. I follow his eyes to see a dark haired man also closing his phone and looking, dare I say angrily at the car and at me. Who is this guy? I feel suddenly guilty. I tell Brian that maybe I should go home, I didn’t want to wreck any plans he may have had with this…man. 

Brian looks at me again and my hot flash returns with intensity. Brian’s hand rests behind my head, pulls my face close to his, and tells me that I am his plans. His lips are on mine in an instant and I open them slightly feeling his tongue lick my lips. I think I made a sound, I’m not sure. I am feeling a bit light headed now. He pulls back and I miss his lips right away. He tells me to come and I can’t move for a second, my pants have become too tight. I watch him go over to the dark haired man and talk with him. I regain my composure and get out of the car. I reach back for my bag and wrangle it out from behind the seat, wincing only slightly. 

I hear the man exclaim. He is none to happy about me staying over. Is this Brian’s lover? Am I intruding. Mikey. I hear Brian say his name as he walks him to his car. Brian is backing up now towards me. My eyes drift down to his ass looking so inviting in his designer suit. 

He turns from Mikey and takes the bag from me and I am wrapped in his other arm as we walk inside the building to the sound of screeching tires. I grimace only slightly but he sees it and loosens his grip as we enter the elevator. Now you know I have questions.

“Is he your boyfriend?” I ask. A laughter trickles from him. “Michael? Boyfriend?” he says in between chuckles. “I don’t do boyfriends” he says. I feel kinda sad at the way he says it. He is staring at me, his tongue is poking at the side of his cheek. “Michael and I grew up together.” He explains. “I never fucked him.”

I am not sure why he told me this information. I have no time to ponder it, we are on his floor and in front of his door. He unlocks and slides the door open, waiting for me this time to enter. I do and he follows closing the door behind him. I sorta stand there, not sure what to do next. I hear him drop my bag on the floor and feel the heat of his body as he comes up behind me. I can feel his breath on my neck and he slips his arms around me from behind. He slips his hands under my shirt and whispers, “We need to get you to bed.” He lifts my shirt up and I raise my arms as he takes it off over my head. His hands caress my bare arms. I turn around to look at him. I see him drinking up my bare chest and something comes over me, a boldness. 

I can’t help myself, I raise my hands to the buttons on his shirt and begin to undo them. He lowers his arms from my body and watches my fingers as they undo from the buttons from the bottom up. I lock eyes with him as I undo the last button. I see a heated expression that I am sure matches my own. I spread open his shirt with my hands and run them down his smooth, hard chest. I have never done this to another man, at least one that wasn’t imaginary. I step closer to him as my hands trail to his sides. My mouth is kissing his exposed chest. I taste him. My lips trail across his torso and latch on to a budding nipple. I lock my teeth around it and suckle gently on it and I feel Brian’s hand on my back accompanied by a little moan. I seem to be doing the right thing considering I have never been with a man before. Maybe its all instinctual. 

Brian’s POV

The questions, he always has questions, this one. For some strange reason I answer them. He wants to know if Michael is my boyfriend. I cannot contain my laughter at the idiotic notion. I give him my now patented response of not doing boyfriends. His reaction did seem odd to me. I mean I have said that line over a hundred times to fend off the many men who think they can be in my bed more than once. Never have their hurt expressions or sad faces ever effected me the way this kids has. My mouth keeps running, I actually explain who Mikey is to me and even offer up the fact that I have never fucked him. What the fuck is wrong with me? Thankfully, the elevator opens on my floor. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. 

I quickly open the door and motion the boy in. My eyes lower to his ass and I remember what attracted me to him in the first place. I shut the door and look at his back. He is just standing there, waiting. For what? I know what I want. Time to see of the look he gave me in the car was correct. 

I drop his bag, loudly. He still doesn’t turn around. I slip up behind him, my hands sneaking under his shirt. My usual move of pulling the body against me hard is not an option. My mind remembers his bruise. I instead remove his shirt with ease. His pale back is as inviting. My hands caress his now bare arms, I lean in close and whisper that we need to get him to bed. He turns and faces me and I see the look, the same one in the car. Jackpot! There is something more though. This fragile fawn seems not to be caught in the headlights. A bold move on his part as he reaches for my shirt and begins to undo the buttons. I keep watching and decide to let him do what he wants and see just how far he goes with it. 

One by one the buttons are undone until all are open. He looks at my eyes. He seems to be searching for an objection on my part. Ha Ha, keep looking Sunshine. He finds none and surprises me even more by stepping closer and pushing the shirt aside and lowering his beautiful lips to my chest. I feel his feather kisses mixed with his warm wet tongue. He finds his way to my nipple and suckles it. This kid is turning me on. I press his back and moan. My dick is hard inside my pants, I press it against his stomach, letting him feel it. 

I slide my own hand down his back and down inside his jeans. Skin, I grab the ass that has been taunting me. I give it a squeeze. His body pressing up against mine and it’s his turn to moan. I feel his hardness. 

Connection made. As if timed in some other universe, we both reach for each other’s pants, seemingly anxious to unveil the hidden treasures below. Our eyes lock as we pause and smile at the same thought. I continue slowly as does he. We stay in sync and soon are sliding down each other pants. My what a sight.


	6. Making Ends Meet

Justin’s POV

 

I can’t remember a time when I slept so soundly. I feel the stirrings of consciousness fighting their way, trying to get me to wake up. I struggle against it. I don’t want to wake from this dream. The dream of Brian on top of me, inside of me. 

I hear banging now. Is that my brain trying to force me to face reality? I feel a shift in the bed. Wait…this bed is too comfortable to be my bed. I open my eyes slowly to see the retreating form of the beautiful body that could belong to only one man. I hear him cursing and realize the pounding I had heard was not my brain, but the door. That’s when the realization hits me that it was not a dream, it really happened. 

I turn over and hiss as the achyness my body feels is further evidence of what took place. I look down at my body covered in the dried remains of our passion and cannot help but smile. My smile fades, though, as I hear what the source of the banging is. 

Brian’s POV

What the fuck? I try to roll over in my bed and feel a body behind me. I turn to scowl at the intruder who spent the night. My scowl disappears immediately. Justin. The events of last night come rushing back and go straight to my dick. It doesn’t help that he looks like a fucking angel when he sleeps. The covers are barely covering him, so it doesn’t take much more than a small tug to reveal the rest of his body to my eyes. 

I smirk at the dried seed on his stomach and chest. I notice some on mine as well and my cock chimes in that it has more where that came from. It is as if his body can tell my eyes are watching it because his own dick begins to swell. I am just about to wake the boy up Kinney style when a pounding resonates through my loft. 

My eyes fly to the digital read beside my bed. Nine fucking AM. Who would dare wake me up on a Saturday at this ungodly hour? I stumble out of bed and stalk to the door. I open the door, angry scowl once again upon my face. “What?” I shout before a roll of my eyes at the disturbance. Mikey. 

His eyes look down immediately to my hard on standing tall. “Why are you here? I’m busy” I tell him anxious to get back to the blond in my bed. 

“We promised to help my mom today, remember?” Mikey replies pushing past me. 

I scan my brain for the information. I barely remember something being said about moving stuff or something. I see him heading for the bedroom. I don’t want him…what..seeing that Justin is still here? Too late.

“What the fuck is he still here for? You never let tricks sleep over.” Mikey says then turns to Justin again. “You have to go, we have stuff to do.” He says gruffly to Justin. I notice that Justin is awake and had smartly covered his body as he sat quietly on the bed. 

“Michael.” I call out. Michael turns to me and continues talking. “You better go shower, we have to get going. I’ll make sure he gets out.” Michael says referring to Justin. 

“Michael,” I call out again, louder. I realize that there is no getting out of this. I don’t want to deal with Michael’s wrath let alone Debbie’s which would be worse. How do I get roped into these things? 

“Michael, just go over, I’ll meet you there.” I tell him. I know the ‘but Brian’ is coming but I head it off. “I’ll be there soon, now go.” I tell him taking his arm and leading him to the door. I see him get one more ‘dirty look’ off at Justin before we are out of his sight. 

“I can’t believe you let him sleep over.” Michael complains as I escort him to the hallway. I cock my head to the side and quip, “I know, I’m just full of surprises.” I slide the door closed after that comment. I look down at my now softened cock. “Fuck” I curse. Nothing can take the hard out of a hard on like a cold dose of Michael in the morning. 

I walk on back to the bedroom. He is still sitting quietly on the bed. He looks like a lost little boy now. He opens his mouth to speak.

Justin’s POV

It’s that same guy from last night…Michael. This guy obviously has the hots for Brian, the way he seems to always just show up. Brian said he never fucked him, but I bet this guy wants him to. I cover myself up as I hear his voice getting closer. His face darkens as he sees me sitting up in Brian’s bed. 

He angrily asks me why I am still here. He saw my bag last night though, he should remember. Selectively memory I guess. I see Brian come up behind him and I feel my cheeks redden slightly. He is naked. He seems so comfortable in that state. Michael is still talking but I stopped listening, unable to keep my eyes off Brian. 

Brian is leading Michael away and I see the look the man throws at me. I could almost feel the sting. Why does he hate me? He doesn’t even know me. It must be because he is in love with Brian. 

I hear the door slide shut and Brian is back in the doorway, looking at me. I decide to state the obvious. “Michael is in love with you.” I tell him. I smile as he gives a short chuckle. He knows, but doesn’t say any words about it. 

“Mind if I use your shower?” I ask him. I intend to get cleaned up and go back home. He obviously has other things to do besides look after me. 

“Over there.” He says gesturing to another doorway. He steps up into the bedroom and waits. I know its time to get out of bed, but I am still sporting my hard on. How can I not? He is standing there all naked looking so beautiful. I take a deep breath. I am a man now; I should be able to walk around naked just as he is, hard on or not. I throw the covers back and stand intending to head right into the bathroom. I made the mistake of looking back at him before moving. 

I watch his eyes travel up and down my frame and see his body react to my nakedness. It would be almost comical if I wasn’t so turned on. Both of us standing there, ogling each other, hard as can be. I stay rooted in place as he approaches me. I feel my cock throb wantonly the closer he gets.

He is standing in front of me. He is so close I can feel his breath on my face. I step even closer and our cocks rub together. He hand encloses them both, holding them together. He begins to stoke them. I close my eyes the feeling is so intense. I reach out a hand for his shoulder to steady myself. I am able to moan once before his lips are atop mine once more. The kiss is short but deep. His lips at my ear growling the words, “Shower, now.” I simply nod my head, swooning from the assault. He leads me by hand to the bathroom.

His bathroom is as stunning as the rest of his place. I wonder now how I made it the whole night without having to use the bathroom. There is no time now for wondering as he quickly has us both inside his large shower. 

He had turned the water on just before entering and it is a nice warm temperature. It hits my body and I moan again. “You have great water pressure.” I say. I am lucky if I get more than a trickle from my pipes. He chuckles at my words and I realize how silly my comment must have sounded. His eyes are smiling though when he looks at me. I smile shyly and lower my head. He places his fingers under my chin and raises my face. 

His eyes look greener under this bathroom light. I feel his other hand rubbing soap along my chest. After a moment, I take the soap from him and do likewise. This sensual wash continues for a few minutes. I have to hold onto him as he washes my dick, holding back my orgasm from his soapy touch. 

His hands even reach back and lazily soap my ass. I begin kissing his chest as my body is pressed against his. When we pull apart, the soap from my body has gotten all over his. I make sure to rub the lather over his cock and reach my hand back to his sexy ass. I let my finger drag along his crack and look up at him. He raises an eyebrow at me. I just smile.

It is at this point he turns me around quickly and pushes me against the glass wall. I can tell by the sounds that he is getting a condom ready and a chill runs down my spine. I can’t wait to feel him inside of me once more. 

Brian’s POV

I have to laugh at what he says, even though its true. He actually caught on to Michael. Smart little fucker. I give no response other than my laugh. There is nothing more to say on the matter.

His next words are typical. I tell him where the bathroom is and wait. I watch him debate about whether to get up without covering himself. I am pleasantly surprised that he found the courage to do it. 

I let my eyes drink in his hot little body. It doesn’t take long for me to close the distance between us. My dick has re-found its reason to rise and shine this morning. 

I breathe on him and notice he makes the next move, creating a brushing of our cocks together. Pleasantly surprised once again, I grab a hold of the two throbbing members and begin to stroke them. I smirk as I can plainly see the effect my little move has caused. His lips part with a moan and I take full advantage, slamming my lips against his. My tongue invades him and he has to grab my arm to hold himself upright. I love when that happens. Lets me know I am controlling things, as usual. 

I pull back and take his hand quickly, ordering him to bathroom. I don’t want the poor kid to loose it again so soon. I have better things in mind.

Inside the bathroom, I warm the water as he glances around. Quickly then, I move us to the next part of our journey, the shower. I made the water a little cooler than I usually do, not wanting to burn his paler skin. I don’t stop to question myself, again, why do I care?  
I reach for the soap as he comments on the water pressure? He actually commented on the water pressure? I almost laugh out loud but then remembered his shabby place that he considered home and redirected my thoughts. Easily done by soaping the young body in front of me. 

His comment seems to have embarrassed him. He lowers his head. Why does that move just tug at something inside of me? I raise his face and fight that annoying fluttering in my chest. He seems to recover quickly, grabbing the soap from me and soaping my chest.   
He made a bold move slipping his hand around to my ass, actually rubbing his finger over my hole. Oh no you don’t. Is that a smile I see? The little shit. Time to show whose in charge. 

I spin him around and push him against the glass. Ever prepared, I reach for my supply of condoms kept nice and dry in a small nook. I tear one open as I leer at the wet ass now facing me. I don’t want him to get bored so I move closer and kiss the back of his neck as I slip it on my dick. He tilts his head back to give me better access.   
I’m ready, he is ready, no more waiting. I bend him slightly, pulling his ass closer to me. The soap worked as the lube this time, allowing me to slip in the head of my throbbing cock inside of him. He moans, another sound that creates this weird feeling. I’ll ponder all of these feelings later, or maybe not. Right now the only thing I care to ponder is how hard I can pound his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: sorry for the long awaited continuation of this story, let me know what you think  


* * *

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I can’t imagine ever being without this feeling. The anticipation of his cock about to enter me is almost as good as him being inside of me. Who am I kidding? It’s not even close. I hear sounds pour out of me I never knew I could make. I brace my hands against the glass as I feel the fullness of him inside. I don’t even remember moving over to this side of the shower. My body ignites and takes  it’s own direction, pushing back against him as he begins his symphony of movement. 

 

I never knew how good this could be. I don’t know what I am going to do when this is all over for surely, this won’t last. It can’t. He is my boss and AHHH. My brain finally shuts up and lets my body enjoy the moment. 

 

Perspiration mixes with the water still dripping from my body. Condensation on the glass outlines my hands. The tip of my cock brushes up against the glass with each thrust. I look down to see a line of cum running down the glass with the water droplets, I am leaking heavily. Hold it, Hold it. I hear my brain click back on, ordering my cock to let the moment continue, make it last. My cock didn’t listen and before too long, my body shuddered and I exploded with a mix of groans and convulsions. Brian never misses a beat, he continues his thrusts and finally I feel him pulsate inside of me. His own voice groaned out his orgasm.

 

I’m numb. It’s a good numb. The kind that makes your whole body just go into this relaxed feeling of euphoria. His hands rub my arms. I bite my lip so the whimper trying to escape is unheard to his ears. 

 

I feel his head resting against my back, it stays there for at least a minute before I feel a tiny kiss and the dreaded release of his cock from inside of me. 

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

I give him my all and receive just as much in return.  For someone who claims inexperience, the way he moves his ass, well, you could have fooled me. I saw the look in his face, though. I know he was telling the truth, I just know. Not because I want to believe it. I know bullshit when I hear it. 

 

I could keep going forever like this, one hard thrust after another. I even move him around the shower and he just goes with it. Nice. His moans tell the story though, he won’t last much longer. His groans get louder until he finally releases himself all over the glass enclosure. Ah, sweet release. He holds his own still until I finally spasm inside of him. My head rested against his back as I slowly ride the ebb downward. 

 

The water grows a tad cooler, my signal. Did I just kiss his back before I pulled out? I hide myself under the water and rinse off before I dwell too much on the act.  

 

“Debbie’s awaitin.” I say before stepping out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel.

 

I reach for another towel and intended to toss it to him as he exited. Instead, seeing him dripping wet makes me wrap the towel around him and wipe his face. I stare momentarily at the now just slightly damp face before pulling away and turning back toward the mirror, that damn feeling in my chest is back. Maybe I need to have a doctor check it out. 

 

I go about my usual pampering of myself, even though I am going out to move furniture, or at least watch everyone else move furniture. I barely notice him going out to retrieve his bag of stuff. I ditch my towel as I leave to get dressed and notice him watching my ass as I leave. “Help yourself, if you need anything” I say.

 

I pull out a well-worn pair of diesels and black wife beater. What else would I wear to a moving event? I head on down to the kitchen to see if there is any coffee I can make.

During my search that turns up nothing, I hear him moving about in the bedroom. He must be getting dressed. I stroll back to see his cute bubble butt encased in very tight jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that appears two sizes too small as he tries to stretch it out.

 

I approach him from behind and pull his hands away from the shirt hem. “Stop fussing, its fine.” I say, letting my hands trace the rim of skin exposed. He tells me he doesn’t have a lot of money to spend on clothes. “Who’s complaining?” I ask, feeling his body grow warmer as my hands slide up his shirt. His body leans back into mine and his eyes close briefly until the ringing of the phone snaps them back open. 

 

Interruptions. Always fucking right in the… “What?” I snap into the receiver.

 

“Don’t what me?” Comes the shrilled voice on the other end, “Get your dick out of whoever you are fucking and get over here pronto.” Debbie exclaims. I don’t reply, I just hang up the phone. It’s time to go. 

 

I toss the phone on the bed and look up to see that smile again. “Ready?” I ask trying to force my own smile from returning his. He simply nods and on with the foot attire and we are out the door.

 

JUSTIN’S POV

 

I rinse off under the shower once he is finished and move to follow him out of the shower. I see the towel in his hand, but before I can reach for it, he wraps it around me. He even dries my face then stares into it for a moment. I wonder what he is thinking when he does this. Can he feel my heart quickening whenever he looks at me like that? But what does it mean for him? I push my own thoughts away knowing there can never be anything. He is my boss. Just as quickly, the moment is over and he is getting on with what I guess is his routine. I finish drying and then go out for my bag. 

 

He finishes up and I am almost done too. I can’t help but watch his naked body as he leaves the bathroom to get dressed. A deep breath and I continue.

 

I exit the bathroom to hear him opening and closing cabinets in the kitchen area. I pull out a pair of jeans, they are a little snug, and rifle through the bag looking for a shirt that will fit me. I really need to buy some clothes, but they are low on the list of must have things to survive.  I pull on an old blue T that is way too small. I try pulling at it, but it still keeps riding up. I didn’t notice him coming up behind me.

 

His hands push mine out of the way and I feel them on my skin. He says something about fussing, I think I say something about not having money for clothes, but I can’t really remember. I do remember leaning my head back at the feel of his hands touching my chest. I didn’t even realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them wide at the sound of the phone ringing. My body grows cold as he moves away to answer it.

 

He answers the phone the same way he does in work, gruffly. I see him roll his eyes at the voice on the other end. He looks cute when he does that, I can’t help but smile. He hangs up without saying anything else and looks at me. “Ready?” He asks and I simply nod. With Brian around, I think I can be ready for anything, at least that’s how he makes me feel. 

 

I put on my only pair of sneakers, the ones that are about to add a sunroof for my big toe and we are out the door. 

 

Driving in the sports car, windows down, the breeze in my face, life feels good for once. I enjoy the moment and try not to think about when it will be over.

 

We soon turn onto a block consisting of small homes, very close together but well maintained with cute porches to sit on. Brian parks in front of one such home. I exit the car as Brian walks around. I hear a voice from inside shout excitedly, “Brian’s here.” Followed by a woman’s voice, “It’s about fucking time.” 

 

I look up to Michael on the porch and see his face darken when he sees me standing next to Brian. “What the hell did you bring him for?” he asks scowling. The woman is close behind Michael on the porch. It was the woman from the diner. “Will you get some better manners.” She scolds Michael and whacks him on the back of his head. “Ouch, Ma” Michael says. All the pieces fit together now. 

 

“C’mon Sunshine, we can always use an extra pair of hands.” Debbie says gesturing me in. Michael gives me a death stare as I move past him to enter the house, for some reason this strikes me as funny and I smile and shrug my shoulders. 

Inside I meet lots of new people. There was Emmett who is really super nice and kept putting his hand on my shoulder and he finished the introductions. I met Ted and Melanie and they talked about someone named Lindsay who was at home with the baby. 

 

I heard Brian’s voice behind me asking Debbie for some coffee. “Sure honey right in here, then we have to get started.” She said.

 

Brian removed Emmett’s hand from my shoulder and steered me into the kitchen for some java. Everyone except Michael seemed really happy to meet me. I could feel his hatred of me, it was like a pressure on the back of my neck. 

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

If he had been a puppy, he would have been hanging his head out the window of the car. I guess that’s what an evening with me makes you feel like, a contented puppy. This time I do let a smile creep to my face, but I make sure he doesn’t see it.

 

We arrive at Debbie’s. I see and hear Michael’s voice go from happy to angry. He grumbles about me bringing Justin, but Debbie handles it and welcomes Justin in.

 

I follow slowly knowing Michael will have words with me. 

 

“What is he? A charity case? We have work to do and you are bringing a trick with you. Is that so he can blow you when you are on a break?” 

 

I put my finger to his lips. Too much Michael before I’ve had coffee. “Sshh.” I say then add, “coffee.” Although, I must say, the thought of Justin blowing me during a break is intriguing. 

 

I enter the house and see the house queen doing the introductions, making sure to keep his paws on the boy. I ask Debbie for coffee, remove the paw, and steer Justin toward the kitchen. 

 

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: DIDN'T KNOW SMART TAGS WERE IN WORD DOCUMENTS, SORRY FOR DELAY  


* * *

JUSTIN’S POV 

The coffee was good, but I was anxious to get started. The sooner we started, the sooner we would finish. The sooner we finish the sooner Brian and I can do what we had been doing. I blushed at the thought of all the things Brian and I had done. Looking up at him, I swear he could read my mind. 

“Alright, enough yapping.” Debbie announces. It was time to work. Apparently, this is somewhat of a bi-yearly ritual, the rearranging of the Novotny household. Debbie assigns a job to everyone, some moving the furniture and others cleaning where the furniture was moved from. I was first assigned with Melanie moving a coffee table, simple enough except for one thing. As soon as I lifted my end up, the pain from the bruise on my stomach reminded me of things I wanted to forget. “Ahh.” I winced, almost dropping my end, but managing to put it down safely.

“Justin, are you okay?” Melanie put her end down and came over to me. I gave her a painful smile, “Yeah, I just forgot I hurt myself yesterday, no big deal.” I lied. 

Melanie punched Brian in the arm, he was standing right next to me. He must have came over when I cried out. “You animal, what did you do to this kid?” she said scowling at him.

Brian smirked at Melanie, “Can’t take credit this time.” Brian said and lifted up my shirt. The bruise was only yellow now, not even all that noticeable. “It’s fine, really.” I said pulling my shirt back down. I was uncomfortable with all the attention. 

“What happened Sunshine?’ Debbie asked me, concern etching her motherly face. “It’s nothing really, I’d rather not talk about it.” I said and moved away from everyone. I didn’t want to talk about it.  

Brian walked over to me. “Justin, we should say something about this, maybe we can get some advice on how to handle this.” Brian said quietly to me.

I was suddenly full of anger, I don’t know why. “Brian, this is my problem, not yours. I’m sorry I got you involved in this.” Then my resolve started to crack as the memories of what this stalker had put me through so far and the threats he made, where deafening my senses. 

I felt myself shaking and tears forming. Brian pulled me close then and just held me until I got a hold of myself. 

All was quiet in the room and I felt all eyes upon us. Brian pulled back and looked at me and without speaking a word, I knew what he was saying. I nodded my head for him to go ahead and talk about it for I could not. 

Brian turned and faced everyone and kept an arm tightly around me while I could only look down, part ashamed part embarrassed and still angry that I have been made to feel this way. 

BRIAN’S POV

Coffee, ah my favorite addiction next to sex, drugs and alcohol, in that order. I sip the bitter brew and keep my eyes on Justin. He seems to be adapting to this vagabond group fairly well, but is he blushing again? Well at least I know we are on the same page as I scan the body I got to know last night and this morning as well and, judging by his tint, will again later on today. 

Debbie finally cracks the whip and for once I am glad. The sooner we get done, the sooner I can sink back into the blond boy.   
Michael seems happy as Debbie puts him and me together removing all the billions of breakable shit she keeps on every table.  I half listen as Michael goes on and on about something he thinks we are doing tonight. He didn’t even notice that I moved one thing and let him do the rest. “…and to top it off its top-less night at Woody’s.” I hear Michael say. I’m about to quip my usual ‘who gives a fuck’ when I hear Justin cry out in pain. I am by his side in an instant.

He nervously tells Melanie that he hurt himself  yesterday and it was no big deal which earns me a punch from snatch muncher. She fucking hits like a bear, but I don’t let her know that. 

Normally I don’t give a shit what any of these guys think about me, but I didn’t want to take blame for hurting Justin, I didn’t bother to question myself on that one. I reveal what  I know to be the source of the pain which seems to further embarrass and agitate Justin.

Mother Hen then asks Justin what happened. I am hoping he takes this opportunity to talk about it, we never did decide what to do about the situation. He just brushes it off and walks away, of course I follow.

The more I talk to Justin the more angry and upset he becomes. Why the fuck is he mad at me? He starts to shake and fuck if he isn’t about to cry. I grab him and pull him to me and just hold him and it hit me then. He is scared and he is angry because he feels powerless over the situation. He is not angry with me, but it’s more clearer than ever that we need to get a handle on what to do. His breathing has finally slowed down and I pull back and look at him. I don’t say a fucking word, but he knows what we have to do. A simple nod he gives to me nominates my speaking role in this situation. 

I turn and face the eyes that had been boring a hole in the back of my head and with an arm securely around Justin, I give a readers digest version of the trouble that has been following him.

“Some asshole has been harassing Justin. Following him, broke into his apartment, left him a nice threatening note, and even assaulted him on his way to work.” I kept it short and sweet. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Debbie spoke. “Did you go to the police and report him, Sunshine?” Justin shook his head no and I felt his body begin to tremble again. Justin explains that he doesn’t know anything and just wants him to stop. His voice was quivering. 

Debbie looked at me then and a silent message was sent. I gave her a nod, turned Justin around, and walked out into the backyard. I didn’t want everyone staring him down, making him even more nervous. I heard Debbie pick up the phone as we left the house.

Justin started to apologize but I stopped him, “You have nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault.” I told him. I had to tell him what was going to happen next, Debbie and I had the same thought. 

“Justin. Debbie just so happens to be dating a detective and he is not a homophobic prick like most of them. I think we should talk to him and tell him what has been going on. We…” 

Justin cut me off. 

JUSTIN’S POV

Brian got right to the point and spit out my problem in a nutshell. Debbie then asked me if I went to the police. The thought of going to some asshole cop who will just laugh in my face as I tell him, does not sit well with me. 

“I don’t know anything about him.” I say, “I just want him to stop and leave me alone.” Fuck, I feel like I’m gonna be sick. I’m shaking. I don’t even remember what was said or what happens next. Brian’s arm feels good around me as he is walking me…wait where are we going? The warm sun and fresh air feels nice. We are in a backyard, I think. 

I feel bad, Brian felt we should not be in the house, maybe he’s embarrassed. “Brian, I’m sorry I..” He doesn’t let me finish. He looks me straight in the eye and tells me that none of this is my fault, that I have nothing to be sorry for. I feel like crying but I hold it in.

He then tells me about Debbie’s boyfriend who is a cop. I stiffen in his arms. Brian keeps saying we this and we that. It’s making me nuts, this is not his problem. I pull back and out of his arms. “Brian…just stop it. There is no we, it is not your problem, I should have never involved you. You’re my boss, you hired me to do a job, not to bring all this shit into your life. You are not responsible for me. I…we…” I wanted to mention what we shared last night and this morning, but I don’t know how to phrase it without cheapening it. 

My hands are flailing about, gesturing. He grabs them and holds them down at my sides. He kisses me then, hard. I hear myself whimper. He loosens his grip on my hands and slides his arms around me. His lips stay fastened to mine. I wrap my arms around him tightly, just needing to feel him as close as possible. The kiss softens now and becomes passionate for a few moments. Our lips separate but don’t move far apart, our bodies are still tightly embraced. 

I open my eyes and stare up to find him staring back at me. I know my eyes are telling him how I feel and I swear I see something in his eyes too. He brings a hand up to my face and uses a thumb to brush away a tear stopped midway on my cheek. 

END OF CHAPTER  



	9. Chapter 9

fBrian's POV

Justin goes off on me again. I know he is just scared and upset, but I am not equipped to handle this drama he is unleashing. I do the only thing I know how to do. I grabbed his arms that had been going off in all directions and pin them to his sides. I then lay a powerful kiss on him, just to calm him, of course. 

I feel him relax and only then do I release his arms but not his lips. He is gathered in my arms now and, for a moment, I forget what was going on. Dare I say I got lost? Easily distracted I guess. As the kiss softens and slows, we both pull away simultaneously and I look down at him. I feel like a brick had been thrown at my chest. I wipe away the lone tear on his cheek. I know what his eyes are saying, yet I don't look away. I will not acknowledge how I am feeling, but I know my eyes are betraying me as I feel his arms tighten around me. The weight of this feeling lowers my head til it finds refuge, forehead to forehead. 

I hear the back door open and know who it is without even looking. I raise my head and look into Justin's eyes. He had turned his head at the sound and now looks back at me. "You can do this." I tell him. I see him bite his lower lip nervously. I look over towards the door and see Debbie standing there and know its time to go back inside. 

I walk with him back inside the kitchen. Everyone has a look of concern on their faces. It's a bit unnerving to say the least. Carl is there and I watch his eyes size up Justin. 

I stare down the others until one by one they make excuses to give us some privacy, everyone except Debbie. Carl gestures to the sofa and Justin and I sit down. Justin grabs my hand firmly, I squeeze it in reassurance. 

"My name is Detective Horvath." Carl says. "I'm a friend of Mrs. Novotny. She tells me that you have been having a problem with someone, but I need to hear it from you. I might be able to help."

JUSTIN"S POV

I saw Debbie waiting at the door, but was afraid to move. Brian's words, somehow gave me strength. Walking back into the room was hard enough but to see everyone staring, almost pitifully at me, made me want to run back out the door. One by one, though, they all seem to back away. I don't know why, but I am greatful. If I am going to do this, I don't really need everyone feeling sorry for me. 

I look at the newcomer in the room. He is round like most policeman I see, but there does seem a gentleness to him, but I will still be on my gaurd. He gestures us toward the sofa and I notice Debbie is still here. I guess thats okay, I don't know anymore. I feel the anxiety rising up in me again. I reach for Brian's hand, not sure I can do this. I feel gentle pressure returned. He gives me strength, but nothng can quiet my rapidly beating heart as the man begins to speak.

He introduces himself and briefly states what Debbie told him but wants to hear my story. "I don't know where to begin." I say quietly. "How about by telling me your name and where you live." The detectve says. I look to Brian who gives a reassuring nod. "Justin, Justin Taylor." I started off saying. "I um live at 400 West 8th Street Apartment 505." I finish. I see the man writing down the informaton I just gave him. 

"Can you tell me what your problem seems to be, Justin?" The detective asks. I feel myself swallow hard and take a deep breathe, tryng to find the words. "Someone...This guy...well...he's been hassling me and I think following me...and he sorta hit me...and probably broke into my apartment." I let the words just tumble out of my mouth, it was easier, I think. 

"Did this assault take place in your apartment?" The detective asked.

"He has a bruise, show him the bruise, Justin." Debbie says, jumping in, unable to keep quiet any longer. 

"Debbie, Please, Can you let me do my job here?" Carl says to Debbie.

"No, not in my apartment, it was on the street, he kinda pulled me into an alleyway and...." I began to explain but just stopped as the image of that morning flashed through me again. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I just wanted it to stop, to just go away. 

BRIAN'S POV

So far so good, Justin gave his name and address. I know it only gets worse from here. When Carl asks Justin what the problem was, I felt Justin tense up then he opened up and let it all spill out, but he was vague on alot of things using words like think and sort of. How can you sort of hit someone? 

The Dick then asks where he was assualted and like clockwork, Debbie puts in her nine cents. Carl quiets her and Justin hurriedly starts to answer, but his words are running together as he speaks quickly and stops. I watch as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. Somehow I fucking know he is reliving it, these artist types, they live their pain, he is no different. What is different is that I care about this one. 

"JUSTIN" I speak loudly and his eyes snap open as he looks at me. "You are safe, you need to tell him what happened." I say in a more quiet voice. I see him nod and compose himself. He stands briefly and lifts up his shirt to show him. "He punched me in the stomach and said he knows where I live and that he will be by to visit." 

The bruise doesn't seem as bad as it did when I first saw it yesterday in my office. In fact, that flash of skin sends a jolt right to my...do I need to finish. Back to the moment, there will be time for that later. I tell my dick quietly to behave. 

Justin sits back down as Carl asks, "Do you know this man?"

"Not really, he is just always on the same bus as me." Justin replied. 

"Do you know why he would target you like that?" Carl asked

"Well he was pissed at me cause I sorta kneed him on the bus." Justin answers. Justin looks at me and I smile, he returns it somewhat shyly.

"Was this accidental, the kneeing, I mean?" Carl asks. 

"Oh, no, I did it on purpose, he grabbed my cock and wouldn't let go." Justin said, anger suddenly appearing in his voice. "He had been pushing up against me every single day. I'd move away, he'd follow. He wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, the day he grabbed my cock, well that was the last straw." I liked this side of Justin. 

"Okay, Okay" Carl says. "So this has been going on for quite some time. How long ago did it start?" 

"Since I started school, I guess. A month or two." Justin replied. 

"You mentioned he broke into your apartment, did you find him there?" Carl asked.

"Well no, but he left something, and it had to be...him." Justin said

"What was it, and how do you know it was him?" The detective asked. 

Justin got quiet again. "Handcuffs." He said finally. "Brian saw them to." Justin added. 

"I did." I said. "Mine were at the loft." I added and looked at Justin who smiled, damn that smile. We hadn't broken them out, but I have them. 

"Was there any sign of forced entry?" Carl asked 

I saw Justin tilt his head to one side, "I don't think so." 

"Carl, " I interjected, "You know the building, I'm sure. You could open any one of those doors with a good sneeze, no offense." I said toward Justin who gave a slight grin. He knew. 

"Do you have the handcuffs on you? I can run them for fingerprints and see if this guy has a record." Carl said closing his notebook.

"No I left them at my apartment, I didn't want to be anywhere near them." Justin said. 

"Where did you stay last night then?" Carl asked but then said "Forget I asked." when he saw my big ass grin. 

JUSTIN'S POV

I heard Brian say my name loudly and opened my eyes, greatful to be pulled from the memory if only for a moment. Brian calmed his voice and told me to tell him what happened and that I was safe. I knew he was right, but it was still hard. I stood up and showed the detective my bruise which was healing and repeated the words he had spoken to me in the allyway. 

He then asks me if I know who the man is. I explain that we take the same bus. The the detective asks me why he would be targeting me. I state maybe he was pissed that I kicked him in the nuts. I see Brian's smile and smile back. The detective then wants to know if I did it by accident. Hell no, then I go off and rant how this man has been dogging my ass since day one. Pushing up against me, never leaving me the fuck alone. He earned the knee the moment he grabbed my cock.

I am getting tired, I hope this doesn't go on much longer. As if on que the man asks how long it has been going on, I state a few months. Now comes the questions about the break in. He wants to know how I know it was him. I pause then state quietly that he left handcuffs behind and that Brian had seen them too. I am not sure if the detective believes me, maybe the fact Brian had seen them too would help. 

Brian quickly said he did see them then added that his were at the loft. I can't help but grin. I relax some more, it has to be over soon. 

Another question, I am getting weary. The detective asks if I noticed any signs of the guy breaking into my apartment. I think for a moment but before I can reply negatively, Brain states that the detective must know the bulding and that a sneeze could open the door. I want to laugh, he is right, but its what I can afford, barely. I took no offense. 

The detective wants to know if I have the handcuffs, yeah like I want to be anywhere near them. He wants them for fingerprints. Makes sense. 

When he learns I left them at the apartment the question of where I stayed last night was raised but quickly put to rest as Brain looked like a cheshire cat. It made me smile too. I don't want to know how I would have handled any of this without him. 

The next thing the detective asks, sends the chills back into my bones.

"Justin, I would like you to show me the handcuffs so I can take them in for fingerprints. If this guy has a previous, we may be able to get him off the streets and behind bars for assault and sexual harrassment." 

I know the detective is trying to help, but I am afraid to go back to....wait. I stand up, "Fine lets go get them." then I voice my feelings. "I am not going to let this guy, scare me out of my own home...such as it is." I state. 

Brian stands next to me and kisses my head. I feel good, like I am finally standing up for myself. 

Carl stands as well and I see Debbie going for her coat. Carl interjects, "Debbie, I don't think you should come...."

"Shut your mouth Carl. Sunshine is one of my boys now and if someone is messing with him, well they are gonna find out who else they are messing with." Debbie said firmly.

I saw Carl back down, something tells me he knows better than to mess with an irate red head. 

Before I know the four of us are heading out the door. Debbie joins the Detective in his car while I ride with Brian

Inside the vette, Brian looks over at me. I can almost read his expression, like he is proud of me. He speaks no words but leans over and kisses me. The kiss empowers me even more. I am ready to face whatever lies ahead.

Brian's POV

I should have seen this coming. Fingerprints would be a great way to catch this guy, if he has a record and assholes like this usually do. 

I see the look on Justin's face though and can sense his apprehension about going back to his apartment. Then something changes, the soft kissable faces seems to harden and I learn more about the backbone of this kid. His words were steadfast and strong and hell, made even more disernible feelings cascade through me. 

Things progress at a quicker pace now. I give Justin a reassuring kiss as we leave. The Detective and Debbie follow us to Justin's place. 

My eyes immediately go to the alley way where we saw a figure before. I see Justin peering down that way as well. The daylight did little to illuminate the dark corners. No sign of anyone this time around. 

Justin and I exit the car where we are met by Carl and Debbie. 

"Jesus Sunshine, this place gives me the creeps." Debbie remarks looking around the street. 

"This is nothing." Justin says. "You should see it at night." He proceeds toward the door to the building. 

I come up beside Justin and he reaches for my hand. I allow him this gesture and we proceed up the stairs.

"Where's the elevator?" I hear Debbie ask.

"There isn't one." Justin replies before adding. "I'm five floor ups."

I have to stifle a laugh as I hear Debbie cursing and then Carl adding, "You didn't have to come." I notice Justin cracking a smile as well.

We get to the top of the fifth staircase and I can't explain it, but somethings wrong. I feel the hair on the back of my neck rising. Justin squeezes my hand and I know he feels it too. I look down the hallway toward his door, which happens to be standing wide open. 

JUSTIN'S POV

As we pull up in front of my building, I try to ignore the dread I am feeling. I stare down the alley way where we had seen him last. Sunlight does nothing but create deeper shadows and I wonder if he is there, watching. 

I shake myself out of the moment and exit the car. Debbie comments on the surroundings and I told her she should see it at night.

Taking a deep breath I enter the building and head for the stairs. I reach for Brian and am happy to find him right beside me. He has no idea how much strength he gives me.

I hear Debbie ask about an elevator and I politely inform her about the lack there of and tell her just how many floors we need to climb. I somehow manage to smile as I hear her cursing. 

My legs feel like lead by the time I get to the top of the fifth floor. I am suddenly cold, but not really from lack of heat, more like an ominous feeling. I squeeze Brian's hand and suddenly realize why I feel the way I do. My apartment door is standing wide open. I know I locked it when Brian and I left last night. 

I hear the huffing and puffing of Carl and Debbie right behind me. I stay still staring toward the open door. "Is that your's?" the Detective asks. I nod.

"I take it you had the door shut and locked when you were last here." I nod again but Carl doesn't see. He has already stepped around me and I see his gun drawn. I lean against Brian, suddenly unable to hold myself up. I feel Debbie wrap a reassuring arm around me as Carl peers around the corner into my apartment. My ears pick up the sound of crunching as Carl enters the apartment, gun straight in front of him. 

I think I am holding my breath. All is quiet for a few minutes before I see Carl come back out of my apartment, securing his gun back in his holster. 

"It's clear." Carl states. "but don't go in there, I need to get some pictures and write this up." Carl comes closer to me. "Looks like somebody trashed the place, Justin." Carl said. 

I am rigid. I push off of Brian and run to the opening of my apartment. I mean I know its not much, but it was all I had. Looking inside makes me sick to my stomach. 

My couch has been comepletly torn open and cut to pieces. There is broken glass all over the floor from the window and god knows what else. All my drawings that I had taped to the wall were shredded and scattered about the room. I look left and see every cabinet in my kitchen open and what meger contents I had strewn about. Even my refrigerator was toppled over. 

I ignore Carl's warnings, "Justin its a crime scene." and walk toward my bedroom. Before I got there, I glance into the bathroom. All of my extra art supplies had been put to use with profanity writtten all over the walls and shower. 

Continuing onto the bedroom, broken furniture lay all about. I had taken most of my clothes with me to Brian's as I did not have much, but whatever was left was torn to shreds along with my bed. Up on the wall above my bed is a torn picture of me. I had one of my mother and me on a nightstand that is now disengrated. This is obviously the one I had had. There is a very graphic drawing of a knife dripping with blood over the picture and the words, 'Don't close your eyes.' written beside it. By this time I am shaking. Part with anger part with despair. I feel Brian's arms wrap around me and I turn into them. I bury my face in his chest. I can't take this. Why me? Why fucking me?

end of chapter


End file.
